Sharks and Minnows in a Cage
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: Dom looked over again and studied the other man; he didn't think Brian's assessment was quite correct. The man had those love struck eyes, and Dom didn't think it was for him. He pushed off the bar and moved over closer to Letty to check out his theory. "It's not me he's staring at Brian," Dom told him. BRIAN/XANDER DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


_Another xXx/Fast crossover, hope you like it. I don't own the xXx or fast and furious franchises, nor any characters. Sorry for any mistakes, no beta! Brian/Xander Don't like don't read!_

…

Brian stood leaning up against the bar beside Dom, they had already gotten their drinks, and were perusing the area for someone hot enough to talk to. Well Brian was, Dom was just there the booze and entertainment. There was always some when they went out, either Leon getting shut down hard when he stuck his foot in his mouth after getting way too drunk, Mia giving Vince a dressing down for glaring all the nice guys away, Letty threatening to run skanks over with her car if they even talked to Dom, yeah he secretly got a kick out of that, or the possible fight that Vince would get into and drag Brian along for the ride. That was always one of Dom's favorites if he was being honest, watching the three or so guys Vince had mouthed off to sneer and laugh at his choice of backup, just to have those smiles be wiped off by Brian's vicious fists.

"So who's getting the first number tonight?" Dom let out a quiet chuckle at his question.

"Brian," Leon and Jesse drawled together. "He always gets the first."

Vince grunted in agreement the Buster's natural charm and good looks had everyone falling at his feet.

"Nah," Brian said casually, "the girls are with us, bet one of them gets one."

"Better not," Dom huffed looking in Letty's direction just for her to smile at him. Well Mia getting a number wouldn't piss him off as long as the guy was respectful and not a little wanna be thug with his pants hanging too low, like the one he noticed trying to talk to her now.

Dom didn't even have to say anything Brian was on that shit quick, "get to stepping ese," Brian hissed out patronizingly.

Mia shot Brian a dirty look while all the guys and even Letty laughed. Brian didn't even have the decency to look concerned at Mia's glare, he only shrugged with a large smile.

"Shit Dom that dude almost looks just like you," Leon said jerking his head further down the bar where a man who could pass as his twin was staring at their group hard. He really did look identical to him, other than looking a bit younger, and the fact he had a good amount of tattoos traveling up his arms. He was also dressed differently than Dom would. White pants rolled up to his knees, with grey tank top on that had some type of weird design on the front.

Brian tilted his head barely past Dom to look at the guy Leon was talking about, "he's got a staring problem," Brian grunted after a few moments of scrutinizing.

Dom rolled his eyes, "calm yourself killer, I'm starting to think you've been spending too much time with Vince. How many bar fights have you two gotten into this month?"

Both Brian and Vince tilted their heads back and laughed, "a few," they said at the same time, causing even more laughter and a fist bump between them.

"I'm starting to think it was better when they were at each other's throats Dom," Jesse said giving both men a playful feared look. "It's just creepy how well they get along now."

Brian finished his beer and then turned his head making eye contact with the waitress before waving in her direction, Dom scoffed at how fast she came running to the blonde man. "What can I get for you?" She purred to Brian with a wink.

Brian chuckled and held up his empty Corona. When the waitress came back she slid a new full bottle to him and a small sheet of paper with a hastily scribbled number on it, "I get off at two," she whispered before walking away.

Brian tucked the paper into his pocket with a smirk, "well that was too easy."

Vince was the one rolling his eyes this time, "you're the only guy I know that complains when it's not more of a challenge."

Brian shrugged lazily, "what can I say, I like a good challenge."

Dom laughed, it was funny because Brian never even had to ask, he had numbers given to him left and right. He never had to freak out or try, just had to be his calm and easy going self and men and women flocked to him. He was never interested in any of them though, not on a hey stick around for a while level at least, and Dom kind of wondered what Brian actually having to try would look like.

"Like you would put the effort in if they were a challenge," Mia grumbled, always on Brian's case about him settling down with someone. It came from a good place, she and the rest of the family just wanted him happy, but Brian had made it clear he had no attentions of starting a relationship anytime soon. It didn't keep Mia from trying to set him up however; it always ended as quickly as it started. Sometimes with a quick tumble and then they would leave, sometimes Brian wouldn't even stick around for the whole date. Noticing that the person was interested in more than a night, and being too honest that he didn't want anything more would cause them to leave, or him.

"Dude is still staring at you," Brian grunted putting his elbows against the bar with his Corona dangling from one hand.

Dom looked over again and studied the other man; he didn't think Brian's assessment was quite correct. The man had those love struck eyes, and Dom didn't think it was for him. He pushed off the bar and moved over closer to Letty to check out his theory. "It's not me he's staring at Brian," Dom told him witnessing the proof by the way the man's eyes traveled up and down Brian's frame now that Dom wasn't in the way.

Brian looked over to the left beside him, where there was really no one there, "then who?"

Mia rolled her eyes, "it's cute when he is so oblivious, especially since he gets so much attention all the time, and still doesn't realize when someone is checking him out."

Brian turned his head back to the guy who was most definitely checking him out and frowned not seeing what everyone else did, "he's not."

"Oh yes he is," Letty laughed, "and it looks like he's coming over."

Brian narrowed his eyes as the man pushed off his own spot at the bar at started walking their way before looking off to the other side. He was radiating indifference and disinterest, looking a little bored.

Dom laughed when the man finally walked into their little circle and only had eyes for Brian. "Hey there Blondie." Brian turned to look at the guy, and everyone standing around them heard the man gasp loudly. "Alright you were hot before, but fucking hell your eyes are stunning."

Dom heard Vince snickering into his hand, and he couldn't blame him. They had seen Brian get hit on plenty of times, but it was always just casual exchanges of numbers or plans to meet up for a hook up. No one had ever just walked up to him (at least in front them) and honest to god used lines like that.

Brian blinked slowly and Dom could tell he was thrown off, and wasn't that shocking as hell, no one threw Brian O' Conner off of his snowman act, in public, ever.

The man used Brian's momentarily pause to lift his finger and drag it down the side of his cheek. Dom laughed as Brian scowled at him, and took a step to the side. The man eyes flashed in what anyone could see as amusement and intrigue. "Can I get a name to go with those gorgeous eyes?"

Brian scoffed, and looked towards Dom, for help, to make the man leave, Dom wasn't really sure, but he was having fun watching Brian squirm at bit. He wasn't going to tell the guy jack shit, yet anyways.

"You're the shy type," the man said leaning in closer, "I like shy."

Brian hissed, "I'm not shy!"

The man's eyes flashed once again, "oh feisty then, like that even better."

Brian took a step away from the bar and moved closer to Vince. Dom didn't know why Brian chose V, the man obviously found Brian being openly hit on hilarious and would sooner throw Brian into Mr. Smooth over there than tell the guy to back off this early in the game.

"So no name then," the guy said straightening his body. "Guess I'll just have to call you Blue Eyes then."

Brian rolled his eyes but Jesse laughed and barked out, "it's Brian," causing said person to glare at him.

The man's face lit up, "Brian huh? That suits you; I think Blue Eyes is better though, so I'm going to stick with that."

Brian scoffed, "and your name is?"

Dom couldn't believe the face the guy made when Brian asked, he looked like Christmas had come early, "it's Xander, but you can call me X cutie."

Brian hissed once again but this time he straightened his back crossed his arms and glared daggers at the guy in front of him, "and you can never call me cutie again."

The man stepped closer to Brian again, not at all afraid of the dangerous look in his eyes, "now don't be like that Blue Eyes, I didn't mean in a bad way. You're just so fucking sexy."

Dom had to give the man props, not many people could stay that confident when Brian looked at them like that. He noticed Brian shift slightly from foot to foot out of the corner of his eye, his telling sign that he was getting uncomfortable, which wasn't abnormal for the man when he was seriously being complimented. He could take jokes about him being pretty or good looking all day long, but anytime someone complimented him seriously, he got skittish. It was really telling what Brian's past home life was like, that something as simple as a you did a good job could make him freak the fuck out like you had slapped him.

"Bri," Dom called, wanting to get the man to focus on him for a minute, give him time to cool down his inner panic.

"Bri," Xander purred our seductively, "now that I like, almost as good as Blue Eyes."

Vince laughed at the soured look on Brian's face, the only people that got away with shortening his name was the family, this guy really knew how to work their buster up.

"Do you surf blondie?" The guy asked still standing in Brian's space.

"No," Brian said still staring at Dom, trying to get his calm shell back together.

"If by no you mean every damn day, early as fuck, then sure Buster." Vince said with a huge smirk on his face.

It was the first time they had seen anything but amusement on Xander's face, "Buster?" He asked with a large frown.

Vince wasn't amused any longer, he took a step closer to Brian's side, "family joke, don't use it," he growled out.

Dom wasn't all that shocked by Vince's behavior their earlier conversation about how close the two had gotten wasn't anything but true. Vince didn't usually like strangers and he definitely didn't like ones that tried to implant themselves into their lives permanently, the use of Brian's family name was doing so in his eyes.

Brian turned to glare at V, not for his growling about the name, but for the man calling him out on his obvious lie. "Thanks for that V," he hissed out.

Vince's amusement returned, "anytime Brian."

Xander chuckled, "he didn't have to tell me for me to know you lied Blue Eyes. I can smell the pineapple surfboard wax you use all over you."

Xander walked closer to a shocked Brian and stepped behind him; he put his nose down onto Brian's neck and breathed in his scent deeply. Brian eyes widened in surprise, he rolled away quickly from the man and darted behind Dom who chuckled at the man trying to hide behind him.

Xander smirked, "pineapple is a good smell for you blondie."

Brian scowled and positioned himself fully behind Dom with only his head visible behind the bigger man's shoulder.

When it looked like Xander was going to move for Brian again Dom stuck his hand up, he thought that shit was funny as hell, but Brian was obviously a little uncomfortable and Dom wouldn't let the man touch him again.

"Ahh, don't tell me he has already beat me to you blondie," he said with a tone of obvious disappointment.

Both Brian and Dom's noses scrunched up in slight disgust at the idea. Dom gazed into the guy's eyes steady, "if I had, you wouldn't have gotten your first words out to him."

The man's frown turned to a bright smile again. "So you're available then?"

Just before Brian could answer another man joined their party and walked over to Brian. The new guy was more of what the team was use to seeing with Brian, cocky and only interested in one thing. The man looked him in the eyes and jerked his head to the dance floor; Brian smirked at Xander before nodding his head.

Xander frowned but it was obviously all for show, the team could easily see humor and interest in his eyes. He put his hands on his chest and shot Brian a pained look, "just shoot me in the heart why don't you Blue Eyes?"

Brian didn't say anything more; he just turned around following the other man out on the floor. When he was gone and fully out on the floor dancing Xander finally tore his eyes away from him and looked over at the people he was obviously with. "I don't suppose any of you will make it easy for me and just tell me the beach he surfs at, so I don't have to go hunting at everyone."

Dom smirked but shook his head no like everyone else in the family. "I think if you want to see him so bad you should put some effort into it," he told the man.

Xander sighed, but nodded seriously, "I'll put in as much effort as it takes."

Dom crossed his arms face morphing into something a little more threatening than the smirk he had a few moments ago, "chase all you want, but if you do something he doesn't like..." Dom trailed off knowing Vince would finish.

"We will kill you," Vince said simply, short, blunt and to the point, and he meant every word, they all did.

Not even Leon could resist joining in, "and if he tells you to back off..."

"You better do it," Letty growled out adding her two cents in. Dom knew the man didn't really realize the danger in having Letty Ortiz threaten you. Letty was someone you didn't want to mess with when she was angry, if he crossed a line with Brian he would find that out the hard way.

Xander nodded, "no worries," he said trying to placate them. "He says the words take a hike and I'll back off."

"He surfs at five every morning," Mia barked out surprising everyone.

The man smiled, "thank you," he said to her before walking away, right out of the club Dom noticed.

Dom looked over at Mia and gave her a pointed look, "Brian would not be happy if he knew you told him that."

Mia scoffed, "what he doesn't know won't hurt him, and you can't tell me it wasn't nice to see someone actually talk to him, and act like he was worth a few words and compliments before expecting him to fall into bed with them. He didn't even try to slip Brian a number." No one could really argue with that, it was a nice change of pace. "I like him," she told them with a smile, "and if really does go to a bunch of beaches looking for him, well I'll like him even more. Besides we all know Brian could use a self esteem boost, this could give him that."

"Or annoy the shit out him," Leon remarked with a chuckle.

…

Xander paddled up just as Brian finished riding out of a beautiful wave. He sat back floating on the board watching the gorgeous man. He looked so carefree and sexy in the water that it had Xander shifting on his board to hide his hardness. He couldn't explain what it was about the blonde that attracted him the other night, but now he could. He was the ultimate definition of attractive that was for sure, but he had this air about him that just screamed fearlessness. The way he rode that wave was evidence of that, and Xander would kill to see what the man looked like on a skateboard. He was all passion and fire, and Xander didn't care if he got burned, he wanted to touch so damn bad.

He leaned down on his board and paddled it over to the left to meet Brian back in the sweet spot the man had obviously found to wait for waves.

Brian turned his head around to watch for any good waves coming his way; he had just turned his head to the left when he spotted a familiar person. He rolled his eyes at seeing Xander once again, "I don't suppose you're just here to catch some waves."

Xander grinned, "that too."

Brian stared at the man thoughtfully, "can you even surf?" He asked pushing his hair out from over his eyes not knowing just how crazy he was driving the other man with the action.

The sun was glinting off of the water that was dripping down Brian's chest and down onto his tone stomach. Xander watched with morbid fascination as each drop rolled over every bump in Brian's six-pack. He licked his lips absentmindedly while he thought of taking his tongue to Brian's torso, before realizing that Brian had asked him a question and he should probably answer. "Want to see?"

Brian nodded, "sure, but if you drown I'm not saving you."

Xander gave Brian a mock pout, "what no mouth to mouth Blue Eyes?"

Brian scoffed while Xander took a serious look around. He waited out a wave big enough to hopefully impress the beautiful man, and when he saw the perfect one he took it. He chose the perfect wave, it set up beautifully, tunneling perfect for X, and the man knew that even if blonde didn't show he would be impressed.

He couldn't help but to smirk when he paddled back over to Brian, who was looking at him in a new light, "so what you think Blue Eyes, can I surf?"

Brian nodded, "you can ride a wave, I'll give you that."

Xander grinned; when he got close enough he caught the end of Brian's board and pulled him closer till their knees were touching. He silently cheered when the blonde didn't try to push away or even move away from him like he did at the bar a few nights ago. Of course that could be more to do with the fact the blonde didn't have his two huge bodyguards to hide behind this time.

"I can ride more than waves," he said suggestively causing his new gorgeous obsession to scoff. "So you're beautiful, you surf, I can't lie you got me wondering what else you can do."

Brian looked over at him, and Xander didn't miss the look of uncertainty that passed over his face, Xander knew it wasn't the best look, but he also figured it was better than disinterest. "I'm a mechanic," Brian said eventually.

Xander nodded enthusiastically he could appreciate that, he loved cars himself. "So you know your way around a motor?"

Brian smirked at the man, "you could say that."

Xander looked at him thoughtfully, "I'm guessing there is more to it than that."

Brian shrugged, "I race a bit, street races, my whole family does."

Xander whistled, "wow you are just full of surprises Blue Eyes, and your family, you mean the ones from the club right?"

Brian nodded, "yeah and before you ask no we're not really related, but that doesn't make us any less of a family."

Xander held his hands up at Brian's defensive tone, "didn't say it did," Brian still looked a little wound up, so Xander added, "a family of choice is sometimes more real than blood."

Brian relaxed his shoulders and rewarded the man with a small smile at that, he didn't understand what the guy was aiming at here, but he could respect the statement. He looked towards the sun and let out a soft curse, he was running behind. "I got to go," he said before paddling out back for the beach.

"Ah come on blondie! I just got here, don't leave just yet, do you know how many beaches I had to go to just find you?" Xander asked paddling himself, working hard to catch up with the blonde.

"I have to work," Brian called over his shoulder.

When they reached the beach Xander followed Brian closely over to his towel instead of walking to his own. If the man was bothered at being followed all the way to the outdoor showers he didn't show it.

Xander watched as Brian turned the water on and ducked under the spray with his eyes closed. He used the time to reach down into Brian's pile of things to act out his next phase of his plan to woo the blonde.

When Brian finally opened his eyes X was standing right behind him. "You have some sand on your back," he said running both of his hands slowly and gently down Brian's back. He let them linger for a few more seconds than necessary on the spot between Brian's shoulder blades, letting his fingertips ghost over the smooth tanned skin there.

He felt Brian give a small shudder at the contact and filed that away as a win, the man was obviously attracted to him, he was just playing hard to get, or maybe he didn't know he wanted to be caught yet. Either of those reasons Xander could deal with, it meant that he had a shot, and he was for damn sure going to take it.

He stepped back just as he quickly as he had walked up behind the man. Wanting to move before Brian could come to his senses and glare at him, and ruin his small win, "I'll talk to you soon Blue Eyes," he whispered and walked away.

…

"Thanks a lot Vince!" Brian yelled out walking into the shop looking a bit put out. He stood in front of both Dom and Vince and crossed his arms glaring at the brunette man.

"What I do now?" Vince huffed out confused, trying to remember if he had in fact done anything to warrant Brian being pissed at him. It wouldn't have been the first time; he had to admit it was certainly a possibility.

Brian glared at the man harder arms still crossed, shoulders full of tension, "you just had to tell him I surfed didn't you!"

Vince's eyes went blank for a minute before they lit up in understanding and mischief, "you mean that guy from the club, he actually found you?"

Brian nodded and Dom started to laugh. Brian turned to Dom and gave him a look that clearly read, "why the fuck you laughing?' Dom gave another quiet chuckle before looking over at Brian to speak, "you know he had to have went to at least a dozen beaches before he found that little out of the way spot you go to right?"

Brian frowned still not finding the humor in it, "yeah he said as much...what's your point?"

Dom snorted and raised his eyebrow, "my point is you got a guy hauling his ass to probably twenty or so beaches just so he could talk to you. It's fucking hilarious."

Brian scowled, his face reminded Dom of a little kid who was just told to eat all of his broccoli, "that's weird, and kind of creepy. I don't get what he wants from me."

"I think we all know what he wants from you Bri," Jesse commented lifting up his head from under the hood of the car he was working on to wink at Brian.

Brian picked up the dirty oil rag, balled it up, and threw it at Jesse who caught it and stuck his tongue out at the man in retaliation.

Brian's phone rang before anything more could be said, he pulled it out of his pocket looking at the unknown number curiously before pressing the green phone button and holding it up to his ear.

 _"Hello,"_ he answered into the phone evenly.

 _"Told you I would talk to you soon Blue Eyes,"_ Xander purred out.

 _"How did you get my number?"_ Brian asked shocked causing everyone to look up in concern.

 _"Easy blondie, I called my phone from your's when you were showering."_

 _"You stole my phone, so you could get my number?" Brian hissed out. Why?"_

 _"Well how else was I suppose to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night?"_

Brian smirked _, "tomorrow is Sunday,"_ he said simply. The other three men relaxed at seeing Brian's smirk, if it was someone dangerous he wouldn't have continued the conversation.

Xander sounded confused when he spoke next, _"is that not an acceptable day for a second date? Religious reasons maybe? You didn't strike me as the type but I'm cool with that."_

 _"No,"_ Brian answered sounding exasperated _. "We barbecue on Sundays, the only place I'll be is at my house eating with my family."_ Brian paused before he added _, "and what do you mean second date, you stalking me and randomly showing up at the beach I surf at doesn't actually count as a date!"_

 _"Ahh,"_ Xander said understanding _. "No worries, I have your number now, I can call back and ask on Monday, if I don't see you before then of course. As for the date, whatever you want to think blondie. Have a good day Blue Eyes."_

Before Brian could say anything else the phone had already been disconnected from the call. He took it away from his ear and looked down at it in shock.

"Was that him," Dom asked with a huge grin.

Brian nodded slowly causing Dom to lose his control and let out a roaring laugh. Vince and Jesse didn't wait long to join to him.

Brian scowled, "I don't get why you think this so funny. He stole my phone at the beach to call his phone to get my number. He's also counting stalking me as dates apparently."

Dom reined in his laugh to catch his breath so he could speak, "its funny because you've always been like a shark in a minnow pool, guys/girls it didn't matter you were obviously the hunter and they all knew that. With this guy though, I'm sorry to break it to you Bri, but you're just a minnow."

Brian frowned and sputtered stupidly in disbelief, "I'm not a minnow!"

Vince chuckled with Dom, "yeah you are Buster, and he's obviously the great white," Vince waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "who wants to eat you."

"I don't know how you can make something as gruesome as a shark eating a small creature sound so dirty." Brian said to Vince, looking like he couldn't decide to be impressed or disturbed.

V laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "years of practice Bri, years of practice."

….

Xander leaned against the hood of his car he looked up at the house in front of him when heard the loud bang of a screen door. He smiled brightly when just the guy he was looking for walked out the front door and onto the porch.

Brian walked off the porch and down the stairs flipping his key ring around his finger. When he reached the bottom step he looked up and towards the street sighing loudly when he took notice of Xander, "you know stalking is against the law right?" He chided, eyes narrowing in suspicion, "How did you even find my house?"

After hearing Brian speak to someone both Dom and Vince stepped out the front door to see who that person was, they both walked down the steps and up behind Brian and looked over at Xander curiously, "I find myself a little interested about that answer," Dom grunted.

Xander grinned again, "you told me you raced," he ignored Brian's curse of damnit and kept speaking like the man hadn't said anything at all. "All I had to do was ask a few guys in some flashy racing cars about a blonde bombshell named Brian. They told me you were a part of Toretto's team. Which I'm assuming your last name is Toretto," he pointed at Dom who nodded. "They also warned me against picking a fight with you," Xander rolled his eyes looking at only Brian, "like that would happen. Anyways you said the only place you would be is here at your house on Sundays so here I am. Wasn't that hard to find Toretto in the phone book, not like there is more than one in L.A.," he finished with a smug smirk.

Brian was listening to Xander but it wasn't hard to tell his attention was on the man's car. He jerked his eyes away from the black GTO and looked back at the man, "well it looks like you came over here for nothing, because I'm about to head out."

Xander frowned, "I thought you said..."

"To get ice and beer," Dom said causing Brian to growl at him. Dom only laughed, the dude had done all that work to find Brian he kind of felt like it would be rude not to throw him a bone.

Xander's eyes lit up, "how about we go together then? We can even take my car," he suggest noticing that the blonde's eyes were almost glued to it.

Even Vince chuckled when he saw the consideration in Brian's eyes. Xander really knew what he was doing, that was an offer Brian wouldn't be able to refuse. Hell even he had to admit the car the man was leaning on was impressive.

"Do I get to drive?" Brian asked curiously.

Xander reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys, he threw them to Brian who caught them easily with a victorious grin, "even better, didn't know when I woke up this morning I get to see the famous Bullitt behind the wheel of my car."

"He's done his research," Dom muttered watching Brian walk over to the car ready to drive, not even caring that he just agreed to go somewhere with the man that he was trying to avoid.

Xander got into the passenger seat with a grin and Brian took off before he even got his seatbelt on. "Guess this will be the real test," Dom said to Vince.

"What?" Vince asked with a small frown, not having a clue as to what Dom was talking about.

"Brian's going to give him the scariest fucking ride of his life, you know he is, if the guy sticks around after that, well he'll have some of my respect."

…

Dom stood at the grill eyes sliding over to the gate every few minutes or so, not wanting to miss the expression Xander had on his face when he walked into the backyard.

He had to give it to the man when he sauntered in all calm and steady talking to Brian about past cars he had drove, with Brian's attention obviously fully devoted to him.

Dom smiled and called out, "how was the drive?"

He looked over just in time to see Brian smirk and Dom knew he had been correct; Brian had taken him on a hell of one. Dom knew Brian could scare the shit out of you behind the wheel. Hell Dom knew how good Brian was and the man could still get him a little panicked when he rode with him.

"Amazing!" Xander yelled, "wish I have had him as a getaway driver back in Detroit, with the way he weaves in and out of traffic, I probably wouldn't have gotten taken in by the cops."

Dom laughed, "the cops never stand a chance with our Brian behind the wheel."

Dom saw the flinch Brian gave and studied him, "come here," he said softly to the man. Brian walked away from Xander and went to lean into Dom's side. "You know it's true right?"

Brian didn't say anything just stared at Dom's hands as they flipped the burgers. Dom handed him the basting brush and motioned to the grill. "You can put the ice and beer in the ice chest," he told X knowing Brian needed a second to regroup without the eyes of a non family member on him.

"Xander!" Mia yelled out cheerfully waking out of the house, like she hadn't been watching what was going on from the window in the kitchen. "I didn't know Brian invited you over."

Brian scowled turning to Mia, "I didn't he found me...again."

Xander laughed not at all phased by Brian's statement, "I'll always find you Blue Eyes."

After Xander placed the beer in the cooler and poured the ice on top Mia latched on to his arm and pulled him to the table, "he just needs a minute with Dom," she told him quietly.

Xander nodded, "do I overwhelm him?" He asked concerned.

Mia smiled reassuringly, "people who aren't family sometimes do, it's okay though. I think you're good for him."

Xander looked over at her surprised and then smiled, "I hope I can be, he hasn't exactly agreed to go out with me yet."

Mia laughed, "just keep trying."

Brian walked over with a plate of food and set it down on the table, he looked from Mia to Xander and then looked away. Xander's eyes followed him back to the grill, where Dom was laughing and ruffling his hair. "They are really close aren't they?"

"Yes," Mia said with a nod. "Brian and Dom are very close, only slightly closer than him and Vince." Mia jerked her head in the direction of the man she was speaking about who talking to a shorter brunette that had a whole sleeve of tattoos on her arm. "Dom isn't going to be your problem, if he didn't like you around Brian he would have put a stop to it already. It's Vince you got to win over."

Xander looked over at the grumpy looking man who looked like he was trying to glare a hole in X's head, "any ideas on how I should go about that?"

Mia looked thoughtful for a moment, "Immediate ideas no, Vince likes people who protect his family. So unless you plan to follow them out to a bar their next guy night and get into a fight, when the surely do, I got nothing."

Xander tilted his head to the side, "it would be easier to keep popping up around him if I had a little help. Getting all this information about him is taking me a bit of time."

Mia laughed and held out her hand, "consider me an ally then," Xander smiled and put his hand in hers, after they shook on their newly formed deal Mia tightened her grip and narrowed her eyes. "Just know this, I'm in medical school, and I know all kinds of creative ways to make you pay if you hurt him."

Xander grinned, never one to be intimidated, "you're like the fifth person to threaten me."

Mia slipped out of her chair to go get the rest of the food from inside when she saw Dom close the grill, "he's important to us."

It wasn't until after the food had been set out and grace had been said that Jesse's girlfriend walked into the backyard, late due to some top secret job she worked. She was a quirky little thing named Becky and everyone in the family was still trying to adjust to her excitable personality. Honestly she was perfect for Jesse, smart, as ADHD as he, but where Jesse had focus on at least cars, she seemed to bounce all over the place. Like now sitting at the table staring opened mouth at the new comer.

"Holy shit! You're Xander Cage," she barked out once she had recovered from her fan girl shock.

"Cage?" Brian asked like he had heard the name before, but couldn't place it.

Xander turned to Brian to ask a question but before he could he was cut off by the girl once again speaking excitedly and quickly.

"I was in Coachella when Guns N' Roses got back together, but this is so much better than that!" Becky shrugged tilting her head to the side, "well I mean I wasn't there but I heard about it."

"I take it you're a fan of the show then?" Xander asked her with a grin.

"Hell yes," she said while everyone else asked, "show?"

"Xander Zone, it's a show I do online, extreme sports, ripping off assholes and teaching them lessons. All kinds of crazy shit," he explained.

"Fucking hell," Brian choked out realizing where he knew the name Cage from.

Xander smiled and looked back over at the man, "you've seen it?"

Brian laughed, "no, but I have seen your work...first hand."

Xander looked over at him curiously, "what do you mean?"

Brian leaned back casually in his chair, "Evans and Sons at Law, five years ago on the 5th of January, a 13 hour black out in one of the biggest buildings in downtown Los Angeles."

Xander tilted his head back and laughed while everyone gave both him and Brian curious looks. "I hated that bastard. What a dick, he bought up all those homeless shelters to make himself look good and didn't do a damn thing to help them. He had those people living in filth, and eating shit that wasn't even passable as food. Most of the places didn't even have power, so I rerouted it, and left him quite the message about what it meant to be a decent human being." He thought back to what Brian had said for a second before asking, "Wait you said first hand...were you there?"

Brian nodded once again, "yep, in the elevator. An elevator that got stuck between the 13th and 14th floor when the power went off." Xander blanched but Brian continued, "stuck for the whole 13 hours."

"Shit," Xander said rubbing his head in a guilty manner, "I never thought about people getting stuck in elevators."

Brian nodded seriously, "Yeah, you don't have to worry though, I was the only one. All the other elevators got stuck on actual floors and they were able to pry the doors open. I just got lucky I guess." The word lucky wasn't said with a hit of sarcasm and Xander wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Lucky?" He asked, while everyone else shared his curiosity.

Brian nodded, "yep it's actually the best thing that could have happened."

Xander looked at Brian like he was crazy and spoke slowly, "getting stuck in an elevator?"

Brian laughed at the look on his face, "you saved me about three more weeks of undercover work."

The look on Xander's face was comical, all wide and surprised. He really did look like a fish out of water which just made Brian laugh more. "You're a cop?"

"Was," almost everyone at the table barked out quickly and fiercely.

"You were a cop?" Xander asked again changing his question.

Brian nodded, "yep," he said popping the p. "I was sent in on that job two weeks prior to that black out. I had a lot of," Brian waved his hand around like he was trying to find the word. "Let's just say I had definite knowledge about what they were doing, had heard it confirmed, even had some evidence," Brian looked like he was going to throw up for a minute but then continued, "saw some things I...God." He looked up at everyone and saw them give him a few curious looks; he had never talked about this case. There was a reason for that, he was sure they would understand when they found out. "I had more than enough to make a case, but what I found out while I was snooping around made the case even more of a problem...priority. My bosses wanted me to go even deeper. Find servers and anything else I could get my hands on so they could wipe out the whole chain. So they kept me in, problem was it wasn't the only job I was working at the time. I was also doing deliveries for this drug cartel that was a problem back then. Thing is...I was so fucking exhausted, two undercover jobs, both come with a cover job, and my actual job as a cop, yeah I was tired."

"What were the other jobs?" Mia interrupted curious as why they had never heard Brian talk about this case before.

Brian laughed, "well I was a paralegal, it wasn't too bad, inside knowledge of the law and that. The real objective for my actual job was to get close to Evans. Which was too easy actually, the sons were big time partiers and close to my age. When we met they just assumed I would be too, they invited me to go to a fancy ass club with them the first day on the job. As far as the drug cartel, well for my cover...I danced at one of the clubs the cartel owned, worked at night and got off in the early morning. The jobs worked out perfectly together, got off from one, showered, changed, and then went to the next. They never lapped hours, but it didn't leave much time for sleeping."

"A dancer? Like a..." Mia started to ask with a soured look on her face.

"A stripper," Brian drawled putting his elbow on the table and leaning his head onto his hand with a smirk.

Everyone around the table, even Xander, made an unpleasant looking face at hearing that particular bit of news.

"You were a cop," Xander said again slowly like he was trying to convince himself that it was true, or maybe that it wasn't true, Brian didn't really know.

"Sorry to disappoint," Brian told him with a shrug, figuring this was where the man probably made his departure.

Xander shook his head shocking Brian a bit, "I'm not disappointed, I mean don't get me wrong cops and I have never really gotten along well, but I don't care if you were a cop. It's just a little hard to believe, you don't seem like the cop type."

Brian snorted, "undercover cop, and that's what made me so good at my job," as soon as the words left his mouth and Brian had realized what he said he immediately started to look guilty.

"Hey," Dom called getting Brian's attention on him, knowing where his thoughts were taking him, "doesn't matter, we're family now."

Xander looked at the two men in confusion, "I feel like I'm missing something here."

Brian frowned, "it's how we met, I was sent in undercover to catch a group who pulling off a series of truck jackings."

"We were that group," Dom filled in, "but he became family, and in the end he saved Vince's life, Jesse's, handed me the keys and went from cop to criminal."

"Wow," Xander breathed out, "you let them go?" Brian nodded. "Wait if all of you are wanted then how are all of you here, shouldn't you be in Mexico or something, somewhere with no extradition? I mean I'm wanted myself, but I usually don't stay in one place for too long, and if I do I don't exactly do things like illegal street races."

Brian grimaced, "we're not wanted anymore. I worked a job for everyone pardons. I went to Miami to avoid the heat, but got caught be the DEA, they offered me a deal. I went undercover and took down a drug lord named Verone."

"That's all that's going to be said about it," Vince bit out looking at Xander harshly, while everyone looked at Brian in concern.

Xander would be lying if he said he didn't want to know what everyone looked so upset about, but he knew better than to ask.

"So you're wanted?" Jesse asked intrigued.

Xander chuckled, "yeah we'll I wouldn't normally lead with that when meeting the family," Brian rolled his eyes, "but since you've all been on the other side of the law yourselves I'm sure you understand. Like I said I have a show, I do extreme stunts, but I also like to take down bad people doing bad things, like crooked lawyers," he nodded in Brian's direction. Brian tensed and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone. "What did he do to get the cops attention anyways, I'm guessing it wasn't his mistreatment of the poor."

"No," Brian said uncomfortably shifting in his seat. "It was more than just LAPD, a bunch of sting operations were looking for him, even the FBI."

"Jesus," Xander breathed out, "and they sent you in instead of one of their own, why?"

Brian shrugged, "I was an alright cop, got noticed by a few people in high places."

Everyone at the table snorted, but Leon spoke, "our Brian was the best," Brian shook his head in disagreement, but Leon held up his hand. "Yes you were, all the stories you've told us about jobs you worked, we know you were excellent at your job Brian." He looked back and Xander, "the FBI even tried to recruit him, three times."

"Three times?" Xander asked amazed.

Brian shrugged again, "the first two times, I'm not really sure why I said no to be honest, and the last it was after the Verone case and I..." Brian paused, and it wasn't hard to see the tension that wracked everyone. "I got a better offer," he said finally, "a family."

"Leon's right though Brian, you've told us all about the jobs you've worked, but this one has never come up, why?" Jesse asked.

Brian looked nothing but guilty, "I wasn't trying to hide anything from all you, it was just one of the worst cases that I've ever done, and I don't like talking about it much." He took a deep breath, "the law firm was just a cover, a cover for what we first thought was a huge child porn ring."

"Oh my god," Mia said sadly.

Brian nodded knowingly, "yeah, I mean I don't regret taking the case, but somethings you just can't unseen, can't make yourself forget. Like I said it was a huge a ring, but it turns out that it went much further than just that law office and the nasty fuckers who worked there," he spat. "It only took me two weeks to get enough information and fucking evidence to put those bastards away, but what I learned from that information." Brian reached for his beer and took a long drink trying to erase the bitter vile taste away in his mouth. "It lead to information about a trafficking ring, they were selling kids off to the highest fucking bidder."

"Fuck," almost everyone at the table spat out.

"Like I said I needed to get into their servers, find locations, names, get a copy of everything that they had so when we hit them, it would be all their locations at once and no one had time to take those kids underground and hide them...or worse."

"Worse?" Xander asked with the feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Kill them," Brian whispered, "it's not unlikely for those types to wipe out everything and start over and we just couldn't risk that. So I knew the case was going to take a bit, I mean sure his sons trusted me, enough to get way too fucking drunk and blab everything about their side business to me, but their father, not so quick to trust. To get the info I needed I had to gain access to his office where everything was. So I was going about it the slow way, gaining his trust, until..."

"I shut their power off and you got stuck in an elevator, how did you get it if you were locked up in there?"

Brian grinned, "climbed out the top of the elevator," everyone gave him a look of disbelief that had him grinning, "yeah I thought it only happened in movies too. After I climbed out I then proceeded to wall climb up to the 27th floor. It was a bitch let me tell you."

"You climbed up a wall like fucking Spider-Man?" Jesse spat out with a chuckle, not at all surprised that Brian would do such a thing, just in amusement.

Brian laughed, "not nearly as smooth man, Spider-Man has it way easier and shit, his feet stick to the things he climbs." Everyone laughed and Brian sat back to continue, "took me five hours to copy everything, so I raided the guys personal work fridge, went to the bathroom, fucked with all his shit, then made my way to the elevator with more than enough time to spare."

"Well shit," Xander yelled out, "I'm wishing I had done a lot more to the bastard than just shut off his power now. I'm thinking I still should, he's probably locked up too nice and tight now though huh? It's too bad I'd like to give him a nice long talking too."

Brian shifted once again, "I mean you could go and visit him, but it won't do much, he wouldn't understand anything you'd say. He doesn't understand anything anymore really."

"Why's that?" Vince asked knowing Brian's tell of there was more to the story.

"He's brain dead," Brian said bending in half to put his elbows on his knees and stare at his hands. "I...I made him that way."

"Bri," Dom called out, but Brian didn't look up, "why didn't you ever tell us?"

Brian did look up then, "tell you what Dom, that did the same thing you did, beat a man half to death, but I actually got away with it because I was a cop while you went to prison."

Brian stood up from his chair and started pacing, "god I was suppose to do the right thing, put him behind bars, that was my job! I was just..." he looked at everyone in shame, "I was so fucking tired, like sleep deprivation tired, and disgusted, haunted by what I saw! What he did, to all those kids. When we got there to arrest him, he didn't even look sorry, god didn't even act it. Went on and on about how they deserved it, fucking kids deserving it! Then telling us all about how he was going to get out of it too. The worst part is, he was spot on. I could easily see his fucking case, knew he would get free. Not one of those kids would have the justice they deserved!" Brian crossed his arms and looked at the fence, "I couldn't see straight, I couldn't see anything but red actually. I flew at him, and the next thing I know my partner for the arrest is pulling me back. When everything finally cleared and I looked at Evans on the ground bleeding, god I..." Brian looked away from everyone, "I had my gun on my hip, but I chose instead to beat him almost to death with my fist, I did that, me not a weapon. I knew then I was some kind of monster too."

"No," Dom said standing and moving towards Brian quickly, doing his best to keep his calm so Brian wouldn't tense up. "You ain't a monster, and I don't care about what you said Brian, I'm not mad that you didn't go to jail!" Dom sighed and put his hand on Brian's shoulder, "Brian it sounds like you saved a lot of kids, and you took a bad guy out of the position to hurt even more kids. I'm not a priest, no where fucking close, but I think you've earned yourself a pass for what you did to that man, someone who was an awful excuse for a human being."

Brian nodded slowly and Dom wrapped his hand around Brian's arm loosely and guided him back to his seat. He bent down and kissed the top of Brian's head before going back to his own.

"You're not a monster Blue Eyes, not even close, people think I do good things all the time. Really though I'm just barely taping at the surface, giving them a small taste of their own medicine. You, you were out there making an actual fucking difference. That's something to be proud of."

Everyone nodded at Xander's words while Mia smiled thankfully at the man.

Brian nodded as well, his was smaller than everyone else's but X knew he was heard. "How did you keep your badge after that?"

Brian shrugged, "the guy that pulled me off, I guess he was seconds away from putting a bullet in the guy's head. He understood, so he sat me down, explained that we were going to tell them that it ended in a fight, I was in danger and didn't have any choice, and that there was another man holding a gun on my partner, but got away. He roughed me up, made it look legit, and..." Brian shrugged, "I didn't agree thought the book should have been thrown at me, but he told his story first, if I had told the truth..." 

"He would have gone down too." Dom filled in letting himself smile, "always protecting others."

Brian let out a small chuckle, "that and letting criminals go."

Leon snorted, "Well what can we say, we're just extra special!"

Brian chuckled, "not the only criminals I let drive off and get away."

"What?!" Everyone shouted out.

"Yep," Brian told them eyes shining in mischief, "I let him go too," he tilted his head in Xander's direction.

"Me?" Xander asked surprised.

"Him?" Vince asked right after.

Brian nodded, "Yep you," he said to Xander, "him," he added to Vince.

"I think I would have remembered meeting you Brian, I sure as hell would have remembered a cop letting me go."

Brian laughed loudly, "unless you didn't know It was me letting you go. Hell I didn't even know it was you until I heard your last name. The funny thing is your name was thrown down on my desk right after you shut off his power, but everyone in the office thought you deserved an award for what you did, not that you knew how much you had helped the system out. We didn't think you deserved jail time. So I threw your file in a "things get lost drawer" with permission from my boss. It would have ended it there, but you had to go out and pull another stunt the very next day."

Xander's eyes widened in recognition, "the bridge!"

Brian nodded and pointed at Xander looking at the team as he spoke, "this one, not even a full 24 hours after committing a crime decides to drive a senator's car off a bridge. Grand theft auto, reckless driving, destroying city property."

Leon laughed, "shit man you're crazy."

Xander chuckled, "I'm guessing my name landed on your desk again."

Brian shook his head, "more like I was on my way to make another arrest for the other case I was working and your name was called out through my radio. I have to say I was impressed with the bridge jump, all the other dumbasses I worked with never saw it coming, and it was kind of funny watching them all standing up on that bridge looking clueless."

"Wait a minute!" Xander yelled out, "you we're that cop that was on my tail the minute my getaway driver took off weren't you?"

Brian gave a cocky grin, "that was me, I saw that jump coming, you were wearing a fucking parachute. How the others didn't put two and two together I'll never know."

"But..." Xander faltered, "I've seen you drive there is no way in hell..."

"That I wrecked my car on a wide open curve like that?" Brian nodded, "I mean it was just so fucking unlucky that I was so damn sleep deprived, I must have fallen asleep or something."

"Wow," Xander said giving Brian a goofy looking smile. "Why?"

"Why did I purposely wreck my car," he turned to a glaring Mia, "it was a just light wreck I promise." Mia rolled her eyes and muttered something not very nice under her breath. "Like I said, what you did help me get out of there faster...I don't think I could have took another three weeks of seeing that kind of shit, I was going insane," Brian shrugged, "just felt like I owed it to you."

Brian didn't really give anyone time to comment before he looked over at Jesse and changed the subject. "Jess man after dinner we got to get under the hood of his car it's fucking amazing."

Xander looked over a Brian like he was going to say something, like possibly thank you. He didn't however noticing Dom shaking his head no and warning him away from that route.

Jesse took the subject change easily and nodded excitedly.

"You don't look worried," Leon said to Xander watching as the man once again smiled in Brian's direction.

Xander chuckled, "should I be?"

Dom shook his head, "not if you like really fast, those two under the hood of your car is like having your own personal dream team."

Xander grinned, "I ain't worried then, I love fast."

Brian stood and started to gather the dishes, "I'm going to get started on these," he told everyone.

"I'll he..."

Mia started to say but was cut off by Xander, "I'll help you Blue Eyes."

Brian gave him a skeptical look before nodding exasperatedly, "fine but you wash."

"Anything for your gorgeous self," Xander replied back.

Brian scoffed, but didn't say anything else; he just started to make his way into the house to get started on the dishes.

…

Dom looked over at Vince who was staring into the window watching Brian laugh at something Xander said. "Vince," he called. "Might I remind you the last time you went and started shit with someone who was helping with the dishes you pushed both of them to go out on a date, one they didn't really want. Don't go in there and push Brian into something he's not ready for yet."

"Yet?" Vince asked scowling, "you think he's going to date him?"

Dom shrugged, "I don't think the guy is gonna give up anytime soon." Vince let out a huff and crossed his arms. Dom looked over at him curiously, "yesterday you thought it was the funniest thing ever, but today your glaring daggers at the guy, what's up?"

Vince looked over at Dom and back to window where he could see Brian, "was different yesterday."

"Why?"

"Didn't see what Brian was like around the guy. Don't tell me you haven't noticed? Nervous energy and shit." Vince sighed and tore his eyes away from the window to look at Dom. "Brian always says he doesn't do relationships and feelings because they always end badly for him."

Dom frowned over at Vince, "and you're worried that he will break that rule for this guy? Wouldn't that be good thing, almost all of us are paired up with someone don't you want that for him too?"

"Of course I do! I'm more concerned that he's going to break his rule, have feelings for this guy, give him what he wants and he's going to take off on Brian." Vince's face turned concerned, "what's that going to do to him?"

Dom nodded, "I get you, but if he doesn't ever step out and try what's that going to do to him? Plus this guy doesn't seem like the bang and run type."

"No but he doesn't seem like the stick around type. He even said as much, doesn't stay in one place too long."

Dom looked at Vince's scowl and his eyes flashed with understanding, "you're afraid he's going to take off...and take Brian with him."

Vince sighed, "we lost him once, and it was our own damn fault. We didn't take him with us to Mexico when we ran and we should have. God we almost lost him for good after Verone escaped from prison. Brian only did that job to get our asses out of trouble, and the guy tortured him for it. You asked me once how we got so close, it's because I can't get the sight of him half dead in the trunk of that car we found him in out of my head. It's because I followed him everywhere his first two months home, guy had no other choice than to bond with me."

Dom would have laughed at Vince's last statement but there was nothing funny about the ones before that. "I think about it all the time too," he admitted, "every time he jumps at a loud noise and plays it off. Every time he throws up that barrier of I don't give a fuck this shit don't phase me, when you know it's fake. No one in this family wants to lose him again, and I don't think Brian would ever walk away from us, but if it comes down to it V we can't make him choose us, can't ask that. He chose us over himself so many times in the past, we can't ask him not do something for just him, if it makes him happy."

Vince huffed knowing Dom was right, but still not settled on the idea of Xander, "I still want to know how serious this guy is."

Dom nodded, now that Vince had brought it up, he did too.

…

Xander pulled up right in front the garage that Mia had given him instructions on how to get to. She told him that it was technically Brian's day off, but the man pretty much lived in the garage even on off time.

It was the perfect time to ask the man out on a date, Xander reached back into the backseat and grabbed his skateboard before getting out of the car and shutting his door. After seeing Brian surf, he couldn't help but wonder what the man would look like on a skateboard. If Brian finally gave in and said yes to a date, he would find out.

He walked into the garage and studied the nice looking shop before pausing when his caught a glimpse of the object of his affections. Xander stood there for a moment taking in the view. The man looked good bent over the front of an open car that was for damn sure. It was the same car that was parked out front of the house on Sunday, and Xander would lay money it belonged to the blonde.

"This your car Blue Eyes?" He asked leaning up against the side of it.

Brian gave a slight jump that he covered well and looked up in surprise. Xander only smiled at him. He looked over at the other bays and noticed Dom had looked up from the car he was working on to take notice of his appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked bending back over to continuing working.

Brian's full attention was back on the car, and while he was certainly enjoying the sight of the blonde bent over, jeans hugging his ass in all the right places, he wanted that attention on him. Xander really wanted the blonde to finally say yes to date.

"You haven't been replying to any of my texts," Xander told him making Dom snort. Brian had put his phone on silent an hour ago muttering about stalkers who couldn't take a hint. "How else was I suppose to ask you about going on our third date," Xander said scooting a little closer to where Brian was working.

"Third?" Brian asked not even looking up. "Where do you get third, we have yet to go on even one."

Xander laughed, "I hate to disagree with you blondie, but we certainly have. The beach, the barbecue," Xander counted out using his fingers, "that's two."

Brian shook his head while he tightened some type of bolt on his engine, "do you normally count just showing up places and forcing someone to spend time with you as a date?"

"Only with you Blue Eyes," Xander said with a flirty wink that was wasted really since Brian still wasn't looking at him.

Brian scoffed, "what makes me so special?"

Xander looked over at him with a grin, "oh let's see...you're sexy, you're fucking amazing as hell on surfboard, more so behind the wheel, I didn't think it could get any better than you riding some waves, but it did yesterday. Did I mention your eyes, jesus they are beautiful and your..."

"Okay okay!" Brian said straightening up finally looking at X, "it was a rhetorical question. You can stop now."

"Ass is fucking fantastic," he finished. "So know that I have your attention, will you come out on a date with me?"

"I'm working," Brian said pointing to his car.

"But Blue Eyes...It's your day off," Xander said with a fake pout.

"Who told you that?" Brian asked narrowing his eyes.

"A little birdy," Xander answered flippantly. "Come on," he said while leaning over even closer into Brian's space, "it will be fun I promise."

"Might get him to shut up and stop asking," Vince threw out annoyed, how someone could get turned down as many time as X did and still try astonished him.

Xander didn't look the least bit fazed at Vince's words or annoyance, "exactly," he pointed at the man, "come on, one date! I just want to teach you how to skateboard."

Brian looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes and blinked slowly, "you want to teach me how to skateboard?" He asked in disbelief.

Xander nodded, "yeah blondie."

Brian tilted his head to the side in consideration, "and as soon as I've learned...the date is over?" Xander nodded again clearly excited. Brian smirked and reached over to grab the skateboard out of X's hand, "mind if I borrow this?"

He didn't wait for a reply before he was walking out of the garage bay doors with the man's skateboard in tow, Xander and everyone else in the shop following him as he went.

Brian plopped the skateboard down and wasted no time before he jumped right on it. He pushed off with his left foot before placing it on the board and riding down the small slope in the driveway for the bays.

He did an ollie off the curb and Xander's mouth fell open a bit, he couldn't help the big ass smile he had while watching Brian skate and do a few more tricks. When the man did a kick flip Xander let out a loud whistle. Brian smirked as he skated back up to the man and popped the board up, caught it, and handed it over. "You just did a kick flip with a long board that doesn't even have a tail."

Brian smirked, "I learned, dates over."

He walked back into the garage and Dom laughed at Xander's face, "I think I'm in love," he said looking like a love sick puppy.

Dom, Vince and Leon rolled their eyes before walking back in themselves. If Brian thought that was going to deter the man, he was so wrong, they were all pretty sure it was going to have the opposite effect.

…

Xander walked up to Brian's car full of confidence, he leaned against the hood and waited for his beauty to take notice of him. When Brian's eyes shifted over to him he heard a loud sigh followed by, "I wish I could say I'm surprised to see you here, but after everywhere else you popped up I'm not."

"I would hope you're not surprised that I'm here for our fourth date," he motioned down to the nice button up shirt and blue jeans he had worn for the occasion. "I even dressed up a bit."

Brian narrowed his eyes, "I don't know where you keep getting these numbers from, like I've told you we haven't went on a date."

Xander grinned, "the beach, the barbecue, the skateboarding," he pointed at Brian smugly, "even you called that a date, and now me here watching you race."

Brian scoffed but didn't seem to be in a big hurry to dismiss Xander this time around, "so no plans to race yourself?"

Xander shook his head no, "not really my thing, watching you on the other hand, that is most definitely my thing."

Brian nodded but kept his eyes on the cocky little shit in the dark red Nissan three cars down from them.

"Should I be worried about your wondering eyes there beautiful? We are on a date here," Xander commented doing his best rendition of a puppy dog pout.

Brian snorted, "you see that guy over there making an ass of himself?"

Xander glanced over discretely where Brian's eyes were directed. "Yep."

Brian chuckled, "he's been mouthing off like that all night, and I think it's time he put his money where his mouth is." Brian pushed off of his hood and slowly started making his way over to the man. Leaving Xander with once again the perfect sight of his delicious looking ass. "Hey," Brian called out when he got close enough. "You've been talking shit all night man, you going to keep talking or are you going to back it up?"

The man narrowed his eyes at Brian, he took a moment to look him up and down and then he scoffed loudly, "against you? Please, I only like to race against an actual challenge."

Everyone in the crowd fell silent, it wasn't an unusual sight for a newcomer to mistake Brian as some wannabe who didn't know his shit, but everyone else knew better. Knew how good Brian really was, and even though they had never raced after the first time, everyone knew Brian was Dom equal. That even Toretto consider him such, and it was dumb move to try to antagonize him. Because Brian O'Conner didn't get angry, no, he got even, and he did that by whipping your ass and then taking a huge sum of your cash.

Brian put his hands in his pockets and gave an easy going smile, he rocked back on the the balls of his feet once, which just made him look younger, even more naive. "Well if you so sure what say we make it a high stakes race?"

"Baby racer wants to lose his car?" The man mocked in a high pitch tone.

Brian threw his head back and laughed, to anyone that didn't know him it would look like he was relaxed and just found something funny. Anyone that did know him however would see it for what it was. Brian wasn't laughing with the guy, he was laughing at him. "I was going to say eight grand, but if you want to race for pinks then let's do it man." Brian shrugged his shoulders and smiled once again, "I mean I probably prefer the money over your shitty car, but if you want me to take it off your hands I'm game."

"You seriously think you can beat me?" The guy asked incredulously. "Do you even know who I am kid?"

Brian once again shrugged, "can't say that I do, guess you're not as memorable as you thought."

"My name is Monty and I run the streets in Georgia," the man said confidently.

"Oh Georgia," Brian remarked, pleased that he kept himself from making a joke about the man's name. "Impressive," he said with a smile that looked honest and sincere, but was anything but. "So we doing this or what?"

The guy balked at Brian before smirking at him cockily, "fine kid it's your car, but in the future you should really do your research before you challenge random people to a race for pinks. Know who runs what."

Brian's eyes lit up with amusement while the team that was standing off to the side but still in hearing range all let out a small chuckle. "Let's go then."

Xander walked up beside Dom while Brian moved his car up to the line, if he was shocked at seeing the man, he didn't let it show. "I don't understand," he whispered, "why was everyone laughing? I know Brian can drive but I still don't get was so funny."

Dom let out a little louder laugh and looked over at Xander, "just wait, you'll find out."

Mia walked up to the two men just as Brian was getting out of his car to hand Hector his pink slip. She shoved at Xander, "go wish him luck or something!" Dom snorted and Mia turned to give him a glare, "shut up it's a sweet thing to do."

Xander moved but turned back to Mia quickly, "I'm going to do a lot more than that...I'm gonna get a date."

Mia had planned to ask how but Xander was already gone, he walked quickly over to Brian's car where he sat down in the driver's seat and patiently waited.

When Brian got done with Hector he walked back to his car and rolled his eyes at seeing X in his seat. "Umm yeah you got to move, I'm going to race. Isn't that why you came, to see me race?"

"Yes," Xander agreed, "and get you to go on a real date with me. Agree and I'll move."

"Seriously?" Brian asked eyes wide, "you're holding my car hostage for a date?"

"Yep," Xander said sinking down and making himself look like he was getting comfortable. "Just say the word and you get it back."

"Hey cutie! We gonna race or are you finally coming to senses and backing out?" Monty yelled out at Brian from beside his car.

Xander glared over at the asshole through the window but it didn't last long because of Brian's rushed, "okay fine, I'll go on a date with you!"

"Yes," Xander said excitedly, "tomorrow at seven," he told Brian while getting out of the man's car. He turned to walk away but stopped, "oh and blue eyes...kick his ass," he said before kissing Brian's cheek and walking back towards Dom and Mia.

Neither Toretto had any doubts about Xander achieving his goal of getting a date with Brian when he walked over with a too large smile on his face.

…

Before they could ask anything about it or comment however the race had started and all three had their eyes glued to the Skyline.

When Brian stepped out his car after the race he was no longer easy going smiles, instead he had a shit eating smirk on his face. The team and quite a few other racers walked up to hear what Brian had to say to the man he just beat while he took his keys. "Not such an easy win huh?" Monty grunted and forcibly smacked the keys into Brian's hand. Brian kept his smirk firmly planted on his face and gave a chuckle, "oh by the way, you're the one that might want to do some more research next time. You know before you insult the person that runs the streets in Texas, Florida, and Nevada and say he isn't a challenge."

The man's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment at Brian's statement. Xander however laughed loudly finally understanding what was so humorous.

"Hold up!" Leon shouted causing everyone to freeze and listen. "Just heard on the scanners that the cops got a call about racing, they are still a ways out but we need to move now!"

Everyone shot off to their cars quickly, Dom and Brian of course waiting to head to theirs, making sure Mia, Letty, Jesse, and Leon got out safely first. Jesse took the car that Brian had just won since he had rode over with Leon.

"Don't forget Blue Eyes! Tomorrow at seven!" Xander called out to Brian who was walking with Vince to their vehicles.

"Seriously Brian!" Vince said still walking, "you actually agreed to go on a date with him?"

"He was holding my car hostage V, what did you want me to do?" Brian yelled out sounding a bit annoyed.

"A date? Like an actual date?" Vince asked again, almost to his car practically shouting at Brian to be heard over all the sounds of engines.

"Cops Vince!" Brian shouted back, "priorities! Get away from the cops first then you question me about my life choices!"

Dom watched as both Brian and Vince got in their cars and took off, he cut his eyes over to Xander who was walking towards a motorcycle. "I want you at my house at 2:00 tomorrow, don't be late." Dom shouted at Xander before he got in his own car to take off.

….

Dom opened the garage doors and walked in, he looked down where the Charger sat, looking good as new after he and Brian rebuilt her. You would never know by looking at it that it had been hit by a semi truck.

Xander looked straight ahead and whistled at seeing the car, "wow," he said looking down.

Dom looked over at him in surprise and amusement, something that confused Xander.

He chuckled at the look on the man's face, "it's just...I remember the day I brought Brian in here, right before he took my sister out on a date," Xander's face turned into a scowl that had Dom laughing. "It was just one date, they didn't work out. Anyways I brought him in here to give him the whole you break her heart and I'll break your neck speech, when I opened the doors he had the exact same look on his face as you did, said the same thing too."

Xander looked up coming to a conclusion, "that's what this is then?"

Dom shook his head, "I already told you that night at the club I would kill you, and that's still true. There isn't one person in this family that wouldn't fuck you up if you did something to him. Even the girls, they might be smaller but they can be the most vicious trust me."

Xander nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

"I brought you in here because I need you to understand how important he is to me." Dom looked over at the man seriously, "I told you I once brought him in here when he went on a date with my sister. I wouldn't bring just anyone in here."

"You're saying he is your brother," Xander said catching on quick.

Dom nodded, "yeah, he is. We are all really close, every member of this family is needed to keep it afloat." Dom leaned against the hood and crossed his arms. "My mother she died when Mia and I were kids, so Mia had to step up and take over that role, learn to cook, keep the house in running order. She got that mom role young, but she likes it," he said with a shrug. "Likes taking care of her family. Letty for all her tough attitude she's actually the one you go find to talk to when you need a shoulder. She always knows when someone needs her, staying up late when she senses something wrong, will wait out for you on the porch," Dom chuckled, "I told her once she should charge a fee. Leon is the jokester, always will make you laugh, when things get too hard he's always there to brighten the mood. Jesse," Dom shook his head fondly, "he's the genius, has all the plans and the knowhow, we would be lost without him. Vince is the hot head guard dog, he takes protecting the family very seriously, and unfortunately for you," he pointed at Xander, "he's most protective over Brian."

"Why Brian," X asked confused, "he doesn't seem like the type that needs protecting?"

Dom sighed, "Brian is..." he looked around the room. "It's hard to explain Brian's role, because he's not just one thing. He's the one that helps Mia with chores when she has too much on her plate, he's the one Letty turns to when she needs to talk, he's the guy who makes Leon laugh when he gets down. Jesse he has ADHD and sometimes it gets too much for him, he can't concentrate or just shut it down, Brian is his calm. Brian can ask him a few questions get him back on track and gradually talk him down from there. I've known Jesse for years and I've never seen someone be able to help him like Brian does. He's Vince's protector as well, can't tell you how many fights he's had Vince's back in, how many times V would have come home beat the hell up if it hadn't been for Brian."

"And you," Xander mentioned, "you didn't tell me what your role is, or what Brian does for you."

Dom chuckled, "thought you had figured that out already, you're the quick type."

"Leader," Xander shrugged, "it seem rude just to assume though."

Dom nodded, "He's my calm too, I might not be as quick as Vince to fly off the handle, but when I hit that edge, there is only one person that can talk me back down, him. When he can't, he's right there on the edge with me no questions asked. It's more than that though, I brought them together, Brian helps me keep them together. What Brian does for me is helps me better for them. He shows me what true loyalty and love is. Brian once gave up everything for us, and then he almost lost his life for us too. That's why Vince and everyone is so protective of him, we almost lost him, and the idea of it happening ever again is something we can't bear. He holds this family together, like glue; he keeps all the parts working."

Xander nodded slowly with a frown, "I'm assuming you were talking about him giving up his job to let you escape, but what do you mean by losing him?"

Dom let out a shaky breath, "the drug lord Verone, the one Brian caught and earned our pardons by doing so, he escaped from prison. When we got back to the states we looked for Brian everywhere. Took a bit to find out he was in Miami, but when we did we went to go get him." Dom grimaced, "everyone was beyond excited on the way up there, ready to see him again, but when we got there, we were told by some of his friends that Verone had him. The fucker snatched Brian right off the street in the middle of a damn race. Had enough men with guns pointed at everyone and Brian to ensure he got away. They had been looking for him for weeks, and the cops had given up, declared him as most likely dead." Xander looked beyond furious and Dom couldn't blame him. "I know all that brothers in arms shit, it was just that bullshit. They didn't really care what happened to him, just wanted him to go on and do the jobs they didn't want to." Dom crossed his arms in anger, "that's a whole other story, don't get me started I won't ever finish." Xander nodded and Dom continued on, "anyways we called in every favor we could, and we searched every abandoned building we could find. We never found him though; Verone did a good job at hiding him until he wanted Brian to be found. He called one night, how he got my number I don't know, told me that he was done playing with Brian and if I wanted my revenge against the cop I could find him at this address he rattled off. He had done his research about Brian's career, guess he thought I would still be pissed at Brian, I'm thankful he did."

Dom looked to the side of the room, knowing his face probably radiated pain, "when we got there I...I thought it was just a cruel trick. There was nothing there, just an empty street with a car parked under a street light. It was so quiet, but even with all the silence that's unusual on a Miami street we almost didn't hear the quiet scratching sounds coming from the car. We found him in that trunk, almost dead, Verone had almost killed him."

Xander let out a loud growl, "what happened to Verone?"

Dom gave him an approving look, "he's dead. Vince and I found him while Brian was laid up in the hospital, paid in full for what he did."

"Good," Xander said eyes still angry.

"You know how he said he turned down the FBI because he got a better offer?" Xander nodded, "only half true," Dom told him. "When he was in the hospital on the mend they came around offering him a job, and I...I begged him not to take it. I know it must seem kind of selfish, I just...we couldn't stand the thought of losing him."

"Not selfish, I haven't known him as long as any of you, but the idea of him lying in trunk somewhere scares the shit out of me, and I didn't even see it like you did."

Dom nodded, "I have to tell you at first I only let you stick around because I thought it was funny. Mia liked you, thought anybody who actually took the time and tried so hard for Brian's attention was nice compared to the usual people he meets. Neither he nor any of them made an effort for the others attention. You tracking down the beach he went to, showing up everywhere, asking for a date relentlessly, it has me kind of agreeing with her. I don't know if you noticed how he flinches when you hand him out compliments," Xander nodded. "I want to go around and cut down whoever and everyone in his past that made him like that, made him think he was so undeserving of them. You know the first time Mia told Brian she loved him as a brother he took off, disappeared for six hours. Came back all panicked, told us he couldn't do love, didn't know how."

Xander frowned heavily at those words causing Dom to nod to him. "Exactly, 25 years old and he didn't know what love was. That's why he flipped for us, we gave him something he never had, a place to belong. It's been a long road, getting him to open up, let down that wall he puts up between him and everyone else. We got him to do it, but only when he's in the house, and around us, everyone else gets held off at arm's length. You though," he pointed his finger at the man, "shocks the hell out of me but I can see it, you might not think you're getting anywhere with him, but you are. You got him all mixed up with feelings, which freaks him out. I'm not saying Brian doesn't have them, because he does, he's just never really showed them before. You came in and blasted through his walls, threw him off his casual indifference. He smiles when you text him you know, not just those all for show smiles, I've seen him smile like he did before Verone."

It wasn't hard to miss the happiness that radiated off Xander at Dom's word, the man looked ecstatic to know he really was making progress with Brian.

"I just got know how serious you are about this, because he's not as fearless and unbreakable as he's seems. Sure dangerous shit, he will take to it in a heartbeat, but emotions that's where the real danger is to him. I'm not going to lie to you either, it's fucking hard work to get him to trust you. That ain't his fault, hell I know he still doesn't fully believe us when we tell him we'll never leave him. He has this look every time he does something that he thinks is wrong that tells you as much. It's constantly reminding him that he's loved, constantly telling him it's okay to be himself." Dom sighed, "I'm not trying to scare you away, but you need to know this, because if you're going to just leave when shit gets hard then it needs to be done now, before he gets his hopes ups just to have them squashed again. I said I won't let him get hurt, and that means emotionally too."

Xander took a step towards Dom and looked him square in the eye, "I'm beyond serious, I'll do whatever it takes. I don't scare easy, you can bet on that. This isn't some I get him then leave him. I know it seems like I went crazy for him fast, and even I don't know why, but I did. I ain't leaving unless he really makes me. It doesn't take a genius to decipher what you are worried about, nor that other big one Vince who glares at me likes he's going to stab me. I'm not going to try to take him away, if this is his home and where he wants to be, then I'm going to stick around too. I'm just asking if he ends up wanting me too that maybe there could be a spot for me as well. Never had a family, it sounds nice."

Dom smiled, "you promise me that you'll always keep him safe, remember that he means everything to us, treat him the same way, and you'll have a place here."

"Not a hard promise to keep," Xander said with a smile.

"Good," Dom said, "now like I said I'm in your corner, so I hope you have a hell of a plan to impress him tonight."

Xander laughed, "I do, but I could use your help for the second half."

…

Brian stepped out his car and took a good look around; it was just miles of slopes, dirt, and total nothingness. "You know you're already stalking me, bringing me out to somewhere in the middle of nowhere doesn't exactly instill a whole lot of confidence. If you are planning on killing me and burying my body somewhere you should know that my phone has GPS and Vince and Dom both know what you look like. You won't get far."

Xander threw his head back and laughed, "that I believe, not to worry Blue Eyes I'm not planning to turn into a psychopath killer anytime soon."

"Well that's a relief," Brian said still looking confused. "So you take me to dinner and then this place, why?"

Xander huffed, "so impatient," he said fondly. He started walking, leaving Brian no choice but to follow if he wanted to know what was going on. He led the man over a small hill where two dirt bikes sat at the bottom. He pointed at them with a grin.

"Dirt bikes?" Brian questioned excitement clearly coloring his tone.

"Yep," Xander said with a smile, "you skateboard, surfboard, drive like a goddamn pro, got me wondering what else you can do."

"Okay, I can't even lie, this seems cool as fuck," Brian gushed.

"Excellent my plans to woo you with completely awesome dangerous sports is working then."

Brian didn't even bother to hold back his chuckle, he looked down at the motor-cross suit that Xander had picked up off the ground and was holding out to him and narrowed his eyes. "How did you know what size I am?"

Xander chuckled, "I got an inside man."

Brian huffed, "Mia."

Xander shook his head, "usually, but not this time, it was a Toretto however."

"Dom," he whispered. "Traitors the lot of them," Brian said louder but with no heat.

"Well not all of them, Vince still doesn't like me, so you can sleep soundly with that knowledge."

"There is that," Brian agreed grabbing the suit to start pulling it over his clothes.

When he was done Xander handed him a helmet already decked out in his own suit and smiled, "you ready for this shit Blue Eyes?"

"I think this shit is going to be fun," Brian said with his own smile.

…

"I told you I didn't like him," Vince huffed standing in the middle of the garage looking at an agitated Brian, "look at Brian the man has got him all worked up. He's been in a god awful mood the last two days. He got a date and now he's nowhere to be found, hasn't even called."

Dom snorted, "I don't think that's why he hasn't shown up the last couple of days. I think this is all part of the plan."

Vince gave Dom a confused soured look, "what do you mean?"

"You said it yourself, Brian's all worked up, he actually misses him." Dom pointed out and watched as Vince realized what he was saying was the truth.

"Damnit," Vince cursed out, "you're right, he's got the Buster missing him."

Dom nodded, "I think we'll be seeing him today or tomorrow, Mia's been texting him nonstop the last two days, I'm sure telling him all about Brian's mood."

Vince raised his eyebrow, "Mia's texting him?"

"Yep, she is his eyes and ears." Dom looked over at Brian and watched as he pulled his phone out to check for any messages...again. "Never thought I see him like this," Dom commented smiling.

Vince nodded with a frown, "I know you and Mia are all for it, and Jesse too. He's just like Mia though, hates the thought of Brian not having somebody. Leon thinks Cage is a good fit for Brian, so I guess he's on board. Me though, I just...don't get me wrong I want nothing more for Brian to be happy too, but I'm just not sold on this guy like all of you are. Neither is Letty."

That was news to Dom, Letty hadn't said too much about the man to him. Wasn't surprising however, she had probably mentioned the fact to Vince on one of their evening porch chats. She had told Dom that her talks with Vince had increased since Xander started coming around. "What does she not like?"

Vince shrugged, "same thing as me I guess."

Dom nodded, "I had a talk with him before they went out the other night. He has no plans to take Brian anywhere else; he even asked if Brian wanted him around if he could have a place in this family too."

"Really?" Vince asked sounding relieved.

Dom clapped Vince on the shoulder reassuringly, "he isn't going anywhere."

…

Dom looked up when he heard a car door slam and watched Xander walk into the garage, "he's not here, he's sick."

Xander frowned; he hadn't seen Brian in a few days. The first two were on purpose, giving Brian some breathing room to think about maybe having an actual relationship, what he wanted. The last two however weren't planned, he ended up having to stay away to work on a few new videos, man had to make money somehow. He had made sure to text Brian still while he was working and Brian had even texted back often but he hadn't said anything about not feeling well, "sick? Is he alright?"

Dom nodded, "nasty cold, fever, had to threaten to tie his ass to the couch to keep him from going anywhere. I'm going to go check on him in a few to make sure he's still there, and is resting. Mia has class all day, and we are backlogged otherwise one of us would have stayed with him."

"I can do that," Xander told Dom. "I can stay with him.

Dom was just about to answer, but Vince beat him to it. "He likes the Lethal Weapon movies; try to keep the cops jokes to a minimum. He hates being cold, do not let him get cold," Vince said with a hard glare. "He had a high fever when we left, you need to keep a check on it, and if it gets too high..."

"I will take him to the hospital and call you," Xander said with a smile, "anything else?"

"He's right about the cold thing," Dom said seriously. "Gives him bad memories."

"Make sure he's eats something, and drinks water too, he doesn't take care of himself when someone isn't around to make sure he does it. Do not let him get up from the couch, and make sure he sleeps. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I'll take care of him, I promise," Xander told Vince.

"We'll see," Vince said crossing his arms.

Xander walked out of the garage and Dom looked over at Vince. "That was surprising of you."

Vince shrugged, "it's better than him being alone. At least someone will be there if his fever gets any higher. You also said he wasn't taking Brian anywhere, so I'm alright with him I guess. We'll see how he does with a sick moody Brian," he finished with a shit eating grin.

Dom nodded Brian's fever was pretty high that morning, which is why he was going to go check on him. No one wanted to leave Brian, but they all had to, maybe it was for the best, it would give those two some alone time. Plus Vince had a point; if he was going to be with Brian then he needed to be able to handle the man when he got sick and antsy.

…

Xander walked quietly into the house not bothering to knock incase Brian was sleeping; he was holding a bag of things in his hand that he had picked up from the store for the blonde.

"Dom or Mia?" Brian asked lying on his side on the couch one eye open staring at the man curiously.

Xander grinned, "I went to go look for you at the shop and Dom said you were sick. I volunteered to stay with you and Vince barked out a whole list of orders."

Brian nodded his head slowly, "one of those orders wouldn't be giving me some Tylenol would it, my head is killing me."

Xander reached into the bag he had brought and pulled a bottle out, "it was not, but I picked you some up." He pulled a bottle of Gatorade out the same bag and twisted the lid open but didn't pull it off.

Brian lifted up into a somewhat sitting position and took both things, he looked over at Xander questioningly, "orange is my favorite, how did you know?"

"Vince told me to make sure you drank enough fluids I figured that be easier to do if it was something you actually liked, so I texted Mia to find out your favorites. Which honestly got me an even bigger list of directions, including taking your temperature as soon as I got here."

Brian set his drink on the coffee table a picked up the thermometer laying there and stuck it in his mouth before pressing the button at the top.

Xander let out a chuckle and set the bag he was holding down, "I thought I got to take your temperature," he said with a pout.

Brian rolled his eyes, and Xander started laugh. "I'm sorry you just look too adorable right now with that in your mouth."

His laugh just got even louder when Brian glared at him for being called adorable, which just made him more so.

The thermometer let out a beep and Xander reached for it, when he got it in his hand he looked down at it with a frown, "103.6, Mia said you were at 102 earlier."

Brian nodded and laid back down on the couch. Xander bent down and picked up the bag to empty the drinks he had into the fridge. He sent off a quick text to Mia and Dom letting them know about the rise in temperature and then went back into the living room holding four DVD cases.

He walked over to the TV and started to put one in. "So I was told Lethal Weapon, I figured we had the whole day where you are stuck on the couch so I picked up all four."

Brian sighed, "you don't have to stay all day, I imagine this is not what you want to be doing with your time."

Xander turned back to look at Brian, "that's where you're wrong Blue Eyes, this is exactly how I want to spend my day, with you."

"Okay," Brian said quietly.

"Wow," he said standing up and turning to Brian, "you must be sick if you're giving in that easily." Brian didn't answer so Xander asked a question, "I was told to make sure you ate something, you hungry?"

Brian shook his head, "no Mia made me breakfast."

Xander clapped both his hands together, "okay so temperature, food, drink, movies, what else does your family do when you're sick?"

"You're going to laugh at me," Brian said obviously embarrassed.

Xander walked towards the couch and looked at Brian seriously, "no I won't, you can tell me."

"They cuddle with me," Brian huffed out.

Xander smiled, "is that everybody or just Mia and Letty? I can't see Dom and Vince cuddling."

Brian smirked, "those two cuddle with me more than Mia and Letty does."

Xander smiled and inwardly cheered, "well cuddling I can do, but you have to keep sipping on that Gatorade." Brian nodded his head and reached for the drink and took another large swallow. "Are you warm enough?"

Brian shook his head, "my blanket is downstairs in my room."

"Alright," X told him, "I can go get it for you."

Brian nodded, "it's the room to the right, the one to the left is Vince's and he will murder you if you go in there."

"I was told Vince would be the hardest to win over in my favor, everything I've seen so far leads me to believe that, so I will stay clear of his room. He made his way to the stairs and started walking down when heard Brian let out a chuckle.

Brian's room was exactly how had he imagined it to be, clean, uncluttered, gray walls, with pictures of his family hanging up all around the room. There was a stack of car magazines on his bedside table that gave Xander a chuckle when he saw them. He pulled the dark navy blue comforter off the bed and pulled Brian's pillow off as well by accident when he did. He picked the pillow up to put it back and saw a gun laying there.

Xander frowned, not liking the thought of the blonde having to sleep with a gun under his pillow. He bundled up the blanket and carried it back up the stairs.

"You should warn a guy about the gun under your pillow," he told Brian with a small smile covering, he hoped, his curiousity.

"Oh sorry," Brian said. "Habit I got into when I was cop, worked undercover a lot, and you can never be too relaxed even when you sleep, haven't been able to break it."

Xander nodded and dropped the blanket down on Brian making sure he was covered by it completely. He grabbed the remote and Brian lifted up so he could sit down. When he was sitting on the couch Brian laid back down with his head in Xander's lap.

Xander smiled down at the blonde head, and just couldn't help himself. He lifted up his hand and placed it on Brian's head and let his fingers ghost those blonde curls, Brian didn't seem to mind so Xander started moving his hand more to comb through them. He had been wanting to touch those blonde silky locks since he saw Dom ruffle them at the barbecue.

After the second movie, Xander fixed Brian lunch; got him another bottle of orange Gatorade out of the fridge, gave him more Tylenol, and checked his fever before staring the third.

Before he sat back down he slipped off his shoes so that he could slide his legs down beside Brian on both sides, he picked Brian up gently to slide his body under the blonde's. He didn't know how the man would react, so he found himself pleasantly surprised when Brian cuddled deep into Xander's chest and fell asleep quickly.

That's the position the team found them in when they walked into the house after work.

Dom took one look at Brian and smiled; he reached down and felt his forehead before frowning. "What was his temperature the last time you took it?"

"I woke him up to take it and drink some Gatorade thirty minutes ago, and it was still at 103," Xander told Dom with a frown of his own.

Dom nodded, "he give you any trouble about staying still?"

Xander shook his head, "no he's only gotten up once to go to the bathroom. We watched the first two movies, he ate a sandwich then I stared the third and he fell asleep at the beginning."

Even Vince looked impressed at that, "you got him to stay on that couch, drink, eat, and he's sleeping?"

Xander frowned, "it wasn't that hard, I feel like I'm missing something here."

Dom chuckled, "just that Vince forgot to tell you that those things are an impossible task when it comes to Brian." He looked up at his friend, "looks like the joke is on you though V."

"I just asked him what you all do when he's normally sick," Xander smirked at both men, "which by the way I never took the two of you for cuddlers."

Vince flipped Xander off while Dom chuckled, "he told you that huh?"

"Well after I asked, when he said that the family cuddles with him I honestly thought he was talking about Mia and Letty."

"Nah," Leon said with a smirk, "he only really cuddles up to those two."

Dom looked over at Xander seriously, "he has trouble sleeping, nightmares."

Xander nodded, not needing to hear anything else. Being held made Brian feel safe, that's why Dom and Vince were mainly the ones to do so. "Got it."

"Says a lot," Dom said pointing at Brian who was fast asleep.

Vince shrugged, "I guess you're alright," he said before walking out of the room.

"Somehow I feel like that was big deal," Xander commented blinking slowly.

Dom nodded his head, "you should, not shocking though. You took care of Brian, you earned his respect. Are you heading out now that we're home?"

Xander looked down at Brian and ran his hand through the blonde curls, "you asking me to go?"

Dom shook his head, "he'll sleep longer if someone is there with him, and he needs his sleep, as far as I'm concerned you can stay there as long as you like."

…

Dom walked in and looked over at the couch, he saw Brian sleeping peacefully burrowed into Vince's side. "I thought he was feeling better," Dom said with a frown.

Vince paused the game he was playing and looked over to Dom, "he's is, said he just needed a nap before we went out, didn't sleep last night."

"Nightmares?" Dom asked, Vince nodded. "Why didn't he come get one us?"

"Tracy was with me last night; I'm not sure why he just didn't go crawl in with you and Letty."

Dom sighed heavily, "last time he had a night terror he ended up hitting Letty, it wasn't hard, didn't even hurt her, but it made him feel guilty."

Vince nodded, "that would explain it then."

"How long has he been asleep?" Dom asked looking at the time on his phone.

"A while," Vince told him, "he went to sleep right after you and Letty left with Mia to go to the mall.

Dom nodded and bent down to shake Brian's shoulder lightly. "Bri, it's time to wake up."

Brian started to stir and looked up at Dom with half closed eyes, "is it time to go?" He mumbled.

"No, but if you want to get ready you'll need to wake up now."

Brian nodded and started to stretch out his legs. Mia walked into the living room already dressed for their planned outing to the club. "I think you should invite Xander," she told Brian. "Since he was nice enough to stay with you while you were sick."

Brian narrowed his eyes in suspicion but nodded in agreement. She was right after all, he was nice enough to hang around and take care of him while he was ill. Xander showed up everyday Brian was stuck on the couch, armed with movies, snacks, and of course tons of Brian's favorite drink. Even Brian had to admit it was nice, having the man there with him, he couldn't deny that had enjoyed using the man as pillow either. He ducked his face down hoping that no one noticed the color it had surely turned with that last thought. Brian pulled out his phone and pressed the call button twice, since Xander was the last number that had called. 

_"This is a surprise,"_ the man answered sounding obviously happy.

 _"Hey X, you busy?"_ Brian asked glaring at Mia who giggled at Brian's use of a nickname for the guy.

 _"Never too busy for you Blue Eyes,"_ Xander purred.

Brian paused for a minute, unsure how to ask. In the end he decided to just be direct and get it out _. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to the club with us tonight."_

 _"Of course,"_ Xander said sounding surprised. _"You want me to meet you there, or..."_

 _"Just head this way and you can ride with me."_ Brian said into the phone.

 _"I'll be there in a few."_

 _"Okay, see ya,"_ Brian said, wondering if he sounded as stupid as he felt.

In the end he rolled his eyes at himself, and chided himself for acting like a teenage girl with a crush. He didn't wait for the ribbing he knew that would come from Vince; he stood up and walked to the basement stairs to get ready to go.

…

When he stepped out the basement everyone was waiting in the living room. The whistles and cat calls started as soon as he walked into the room. Brian was wearing a tight blue shirt, with a nice pair of jeans. He knew the minute he had put them on there would be comments.

"Damn Brian what's the occasion that's got you all dressed up for?" Leon yelled out.

Dom laughed, "Cage is coming out with us tonight."

Brian scowled over at Dom, "I didn't dress up for him." Brian crossed his arms and set his back into a defensive posture, "can't a man just want to look nice?

Dom nodded, "sure but you've never made much of an effort before he came along."

Brian once again rolled his eyes; it seemed like the amount that he did that had tripled since he met Xander. The man was infuriating, definitely stubborn, Brian let a small smile dart across his face, the man was also nice, definitely sexy...all those fucking muscles. Brian knew what they felt like now, and it was nice. He was also adventurous, and not afraid of much, which Brian had to admit was more than his type.

"Holy shit," Leon barked, just coming to the conclusion that Dom, Mia and Vince had long ago realized. "You have actual feelings for this guy!"

Brian jumped a little and shook himself out of the thoughts in his own head, "What?"

"That fucking goofy ass smile," Leon pointed at Brian's face. "It's the same one Cage wears every time he looks at you!"

"It is not," Brian denied.

"It sure as hell is," Leon argued back and threw his arm around Jesse's shoulders. "Our little Brian likes Cage."

Brian growled and once again crossed his arms, face heating up despite him trying to make it not do just that.

"Oh god he's blushing!" Jesse called out with a laugh.

Letty walked over to the two men and joined in, "our Buster has finally caught some feelings!"

"I'm so proud," Jesse said wiping away a fake tear.

"Oh shut up," Brian bit out.

"Quit ragging on him," Dom told the three which made Brian smile at him in thankfulness. "It was bound to happen eventually, have to say though I didn't expect it to be someone that looked like me Bri, I'm honored really."

The smile fell off of Brian's face and he glowered over at Dom who was now laughing hard.

A knock at the door interrupted everyone's giggle fest. Mia called out come in since everyone else was still trying to compose themselves. When Xander walked in the door however they stopped trying and just started laughing once again.

"What's going on?" Xander asked clearly confused.

"They are just being assholes," Brian told him with a red face, "come on let's just go," he pulled Xander by arm out of the house and away from the laughing.

…

The club was as packed as it usually was, you couldn't walk a step without bumping into someone. The team who was finally calm and no longer laughing their heads off had all settled in their usual spot at the bar.

Xander stood beside Brian, shoulder touching his own. Brian had a smile on his face, a real one that everyone in the family couldn't deny being happy about seeing. He even looked more relaxed than he usually did, not that fake show he put on in public.

Everyone on the team made an effort to make Xander feel welcomed in their group. Even Vince, who couldn't deny any longer that Brian liked the guy, he also couldn't lie and say he didn't like how much happier Brian seemed around the man.

They were all joking around and having a good time when a tall blonde popped up near Brian's side and tilted his head to the dance floor in question when Brian noticed him.

Dom couldn't help but smile, he didn't think that X was going to be cool with Brian running off to dance with someone else this time.

"No way," Xander said stepping in between Brian and the man. "He's not dancing with anyone but me, and here's a tip when you want to dance with someone as gorgeous as him, use some fucking words. Don't just jerk your head to the floor."

Dom and Vince chuckled while Leon and Jesse openly laughed at the guy running away from Xander. It was kind of funny to watch one of those guys who never put much effort into trying to get with their brother be put into his place.

Xander didn't wait to see if the man left he was too busy turning to Brian and crowding into his space, he put his arms on both sides of Brian, his hands clasping on the bar, he pressed his body into the blonde's and spoke close to his ear. "You're dancing with me Blue Eyes."

Brian smirked, "the question is, can you handle it?"

Xander smiled victoriously, like he had just won the fucking Olympics not a dance, "oh I can handle it, it might be my undoing, but guaranteed I'll handle it."

"Let's go then," Brian said smirk still firmly on his face.

Brian ducked under Xander's arm and walked to the floor. X let out a huge excited grin and followed him.

Dom shook his head and looked back at the family to see everyone smiling at the two. Yeah it was pretty clear Xander would be sticking around.

Brian started instantly moving to the beat, Xander quickly made his way to the blonde and walked around him once taking in the sight of Brian dancing. When the beat start moving fast Xander grabbed Brian's hips and rolled himself into Brian's ass.

Brian moving to the beat was like sex, it was the only explanation that X had for it. The man dipped and moved in the most seductive way imaginable. He was driving for damn sure and Xander was along for the ride holding on for dear life.

When the beat slowed down Brian threw his head back onto Xander's shoulder. That tanned neck was too close, Xander could smell the pineapple scent the man always wore coming off it, and it was too good to resist. He dipped his hands down to run up Brian's thighs and ran his tongue up the blonde's neck. Brian moaned and rolled his hips into Xander's crotch. Xander grinned at the sound and moved his hand under Brian's shirt to touch the man's stomach muscles and chest. He stroked up and down, ghosting one of Brian's nipples as he went. When he was finished rubbing he left his hand on the bottom side of Brian's belly, fingers playing with the short trail of hair that fell down on the underside of his jeans.

Brian let Xander continue that motion for a few seconds before he shifted and turned around to face him. He put his leg in between Xander's leg, leaving one X's between his. This time it was Brian's hands on Xander's hips using them to guide the man where he wanted to go. He pulled the man down, where his dick rubbed on the top of Brian's leg; it was Xander's turn to groan quietly.

Xander took a look at the man's mouth and knew he needed to taste it; he pulled Brian's head in for a kiss. He nipped at Brian's bottom lip, causing his mouth to open and let Xander explore it with his tongue. The man tasted of Corona, something Xander had never really enjoyed up until that point. The hell if it wasn't his new favorite beer, the taste of it in Brian's mouth probably had him hooked for life.

His hands slid down Brian's back, going past the waistband of his jeans and all the way down to his ass, where Xander gladly grabbed, getting his first feel of Brian's firm backside.

"Why is that when I see Brian dance I question my sexuality?" Leon asked causing Dom and Vince to laugh.

"I don't know," Dom said, "maybe that's something you should explore Leon."

"Fuck no, it's just the way he moves shit, makes a lot more sense now that I know he was a stripper for that case...wait a minute is he grabbing Brian's ass?"

"I think the better question is if they are ever going to come up for air," Vince grunted, wanting to look away but not being able to.

Dom laughed, "you think they know the song is over?"

"I don't think they care," Mia gigged watching the two men continue to kiss there on the floor.

"It looks like they are going to get it on right there," Letty laughed.

Dom had to admit it did look like that was going to happen, but luckily the music started again and both men started moving to the beat.

…

Dom watched as Brian walked with Xander to his car, and knew things had changed for his brother. He looked over at Xander, "you remember your promise."

Xander nodded, and Dom smiled over at Brian before grabbing Letty's hand and pulling her over to his own car.

When Brian got into the car and shut the door he looked over at Xander, "you tired, or are you up for a drive?"

"I'm up for wherever you want to take me Blue Eyes."

Brian nodded and started the car, "alright, it's an hour drive."

Xander reached over and grabbed Brian's hand, "an hour sounds good."

The drive was quiet; it wasn't an awkward silence, just a comfortable hum around them. Xander was enjoying holding the man's hand, and if Brian was being honest with himself he was enjoying the feel of the man's large palm in his as well.

When Brian finally parked the car Xander wasn't all that shocked to see a small beach in front of them. Brian stepped out the car not waiting to see if the other man was following, he knew he would be.

He led them down to a small spot that was covered by a group of trees, but still had an amazing view of the water. "I come here when I need a break," he said sitting down on the sand, Xander sat down close beside him, thigh to thigh. "No one knows about this place."

Xander looked surprised, "not even your family?"

Brian shook his head, "no not even them, don't get me wrong they mean everything to me, I lo...love them," he said, and Xander didn't miss the way his voice broke off on the word love. "But I live in a house with seven other people, most of the time Leon's and Jesse's and sometimes Vince's girlfriends are there too. Sometimes I need some quiet."

Xander nodded, "I can understand that," he said letting his fingers ghost over Brian's. "It's a great spot, means a lot you would bring me here. I'm a little curious as to why though."

Brian shrugged, he didn't really have a set reason, he just knew when he left the club that it was where he was headed. "You scare the shit out me," he said being completely honest. "I know that you want something long term," Xander nodded fiercely. "But relationships have never worked out for me, always ended badly, or with someone hurt."

Brian took a deep breath and turned to the side, "I was engaged once to my high school sweetheart, her name was Jen," he said quietly, "and before you ask no they don't know. My past, it isn't a good one. In and out of foster homes, sometimes I lived on the street. The team knows I had it bad, that I don't like talking about it. Just knowing the basics has always been enough for them, they don't ask and are okay with me not saying. I might tell them someday, but right now, no they don't know"

"What happened?" Xander asked, a little shocked that Brian was once engaged to someone.

"My first big case as rookie had just wrapped up, I went undercover and got ten million dollars worth of coke off the streets, got the drug lord sitting in a high security jail cell, I felt on top the world honestly. The brass took an instant interest in me, wanted to put me in more undercover jobs, I started working late, kept a pretty constant schedule though. I came home one night around midnight like I usually did and..." Brian looked off to the side, "she was lying on the floor with a bullet in her head. Maximum security wasn't enough to keep that bastard from putting a hit out on her."

"Oh Brian," Xander said softly.

"We didn't really love each other, not like we should have; it was more of a convenience to get married. We had dated since freshman year, and everyone expected us to get married, especially her family. Her family who took a kid who had no one but a fucked up foster family in. It wasn't love, with her, or them, not like what I have now, but it was nice not being so alone. They did a lot for me, and I felt like I owed them, so I proposed. She agreed because she felt pressured from her family to get married young. Like I said convenience, she made her family happy, and I got a family, well something kind of like one. I lost them after she died, they blamed me like I blamed myself, I know you're gonna say it wasn't my fault, but you can save yourself the breath heard it before." Xander nodded looking down at the sand in between his legs. "Just because I didn't really love her didn't mean it didn't hurt."

"Of course it didn't." Xander said fiercely, "losing someone like that I wouldn't expect anything less."

"I just decided that love or relationships really wasn't for me, that it was a sign I was better off throwing myself into my work and not getting close to anyone. I broke the rule once more, dated a guy for like half a year, started to get serious but then he cheated. I was bound and determined not to get attached to anyone after that. Then I get pegged for the undercover job that brought me into the team's world, and they just had to just break into my fucking shell. I fucked it up at first, but managed to fix it, you heard that story though." Xander nodded once again. "It took me a while to get that they really wanted me around. I know Dom talked to you, I guess he told you all about Verone, what happened." Xander nodded at Brian. "I know Dom thinks that the reason I quit being a cop is because he asked me too, but it's not the whole reason. I couldn't lose them like I lost Jen, it would kill me. After everything happened, what Verone did to me for revenge, I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them like that."

Xander wrapped his fingers around Brian's and gave them a squeeze. "You're not going to lose them, they are firmly dedicated to staying with you, trust me the amount of death threats I've gotten since I met you is outstanding."

Brian chuckled, "like I said before I got all sad and mopey, sorry about that by the way."

"Don't be," Xander whispered.

"You scare the shit out of me, because I'm starting to feel like if I lost you too it would be just as bad." Brian looked nervously at Xander, afraid of what the man would say after hearing his admission.

Xander looked over at Brian on his left and shifted so he was on his knees in front of the man. He placed his hands on Brian's cheeks, "I have to be honest with you Blue Eyes, I'm already in so fucking deep with you here, and I can see myself only falling farther. There's no losing me, I'm here to stay. I don't think I could make myself leave if you wanted me too. I've never been a very patient man however, and you drive me crazy, I don't think I can wait much longer."

Brian leaned back and opened his legs to let Xander in between them making his invitation clear. "Then don't."

…

Brian held his shoes in his left hand while he tried to quietly unlock the door with his right. All his sneaky quiet attempts were for nothing however, because the minute he got the key in the door flew wide open. Brian looked up in shock but threw his head down and groaned when the whole family was standing behind the door laughing and smirking at him.

He lifted his head back up and rolled his eyes when Leon and Jesse started to clap. "Wow Brian, that's a lot sand, what did you do, roll around in it?" Leon laughed.

Brian knew he must look like he was buried under the beach with how much sand was stuck on his body, in his hair, packed on and in his clothes.

"Your home awfully late Bri, or should I say early," Dom said looking at the sky.

"Did you all wait up for me just so you could give me shit?" Brian asked annoyed.

"Yes," Everyone said together.

Brian threw his sand covered shoes down on the porch and started to step into the house. "Oh no you don't Brian O'Conner," Mia said sternly shaking her hands at him. "You are not tracking all that sand in here."

"Really Mia? How else and I'm suppose to get clean?" Brian asked with a frown.

"Dom go hose him down," Mia decided.

Dom laughed as Brian turned around to walk down the stairs throwing out curses as he went. He followed him down the stairs and grabbed the hose, unraveling it and then standing in front of Brian.

Dom waited till Brian had his shirt and pants off before turning the hose on him. "Shit," Brian yelled out, "its fucking cold."

"Maybe next time you'll use a bed like normal people," Dom called out.

When Dom finally turned the hose off and deemed Brian clean enough to pass Mia's inspection he walked to door and thankfully grabbed the towel the woman was holding out for him.

"So where is your boyfriend Bri?" Jesse teased.

Brian used the towel to pat himself dry before stepping into the house, "boyfriend," he repeated back with a grimace.

"What you two didn't make things permanent before you rolled around in the sand?" Leon asked amused.

Brian rolled his eyes, "nosy asses," he muttered. "If you must know we are in a relationship, yes, but I think boyfriends isn't the right word for it. We're grown men here."

Everyone laughed a little before Jesse spoke again, "okay so where is he?"

"He had to go record a stunt, something about jumping off a high building or something. I'm not sure; he should be here in like an hour." Brian continued speaking quickly before anyone could tease him some more. "I'm going to go shower and then lay down for a nap..."

"Didn't get much sleep?" Letty asked wicked grin on her face.

Brian ignored her question, "when he gets here just send him down to my room."

"Oh a sleepover!" Leon called out, "should we be making him a key to the house Bri?"

Brian shook his head and walked out of the living room, "you're all impossible," he called out over his shoulder.

…

Dom opened the door an hour later to a smiling Xander with a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. "Hey," Dom said.

"Hey," Xander replied, looking exhausted but incredibly happy.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Leon drawled out from his spot on the couch. Xander only grinned at the man in response. "Ugh sickening."

"Shut it Leon," Dom told the man while kicking his foot with the toe of his shoe. "Brian's down in his room, he said he was going to shower then lay down."

Xander grinned, "awesome, I'm exhausted."

"I bet," Jesse teased, "at least you're not covered in two pounds of sand."

Xander laughed, "the warehouse where we set up all of the equipment is actually." Xander started walking towards the stairs, when he heard Dom call out his name.

He turned around in just in time to hear the man tell him, "Welcome to the family."

Xander nodded in thanks with a rather large smile. He walked down the stairs and turned to the right. He didn't bother knocking just opened the door and walked in.

Brian was in the middle of the bed wrapped up in his large comforter in a little ball. Xander would have thought the other man was sleeping if it wasn't for those amazing blue eyes staring right at him.

"They give you shit?" Brian asked knowingly.

Xander shrugged, "they tried, honestly I'm a little too happy to really care what anyone says."

Brian smiled, "me too."

Xander set his bag down on the ground and pulled his shirt off and threw it on top it. He didn't miss the way Brian's eyes widened and traveled up and down his chest.

Brian's apparent want had Xander chuckling, "nap first Blue Eyes, we're both exhausted."

Brian nodded slowly knowing the other man was right, but it was pretty hard to ignore the dirty thoughts that popped up into his head.

Xander pulled back the covers and slid in, picking Brian's upper body up and placing him back down on his chest. Brian in return snuggled down further on Xander and the hold the man had on him. Xander reached up with one hand and started lightly combing the through Brian's hair.

…

Xander's eyes flew open quickly; his brain still in sleep mode and not quite processing what had really waken him up in the first the place. That was until he heard Brian scream again, and felt the man jerk like he was being attacked.

"No! Please stop!" Brian screamed out in his sleep.

"Shit," Xander said realizing Brian was having a nightmare.

Brian let out another loud scream, this one with so much agony and sounding so pained filled that Xander would say the man was being tortured in real life if he didn't know any better.

He wrapped his arms a little tighter around Brian, and started to try and talk him awake. Xander was thankful that he took the time while Brian was sick to ask both Dom and Vince about his nightmares. He asked how to handle the situation, so he didn't frighten Brian. He had been worried that the man would have a fever induced one while they were there alone and he wouldn't know what to do. So Dom and Vince sat down and told him the do's and don'ts of helping Brian through one. Luckily it wasn't information that he had to put to use, Brian didn't have one bad dream during their time together while he was ill, but apparently that wasn't the case anymore.

"Come on Brian, wake up baby," Xander said loudly but calmly, keeping his voice even. Which was harder to do than he thought it would be, Brian's panicked screams terrified the living shit out Xander. "You're okay Brian, just wake up. It's just a dream."

When that didn't work, Xander tried the next step Dom and Vince had given him. He lightly squeezed Brian's hand while still calmly talking to him.

That seemed to do the trick, Brian woke with a large jerk that had him pulling out of X's hold, hands diving for his pillow where Xander knew his gun was.

Xander caught the smaller blonde back into his arms again before the man could get his hands on the weapon. Both Dom and Vince were sure that Brian wouldn't ever shoot someone that he knew; speaking from personal experience, but it was best overall if he didn't get his hands on it in the first place.

"You are safe," Xander told Brian once he got the man back into a tight hold. "Your name is Brian O'Conner, you are at 1327 Echo Park in L.A., and you are safe."

The man in his arms continued jerking and shaking, Xander just kept repeating the words as he had been told to. Dom had explained that sometimes Brian's nightmares were of Verone, but there were other cases where bad things had happened to him, and sometimes they were about those. The best thing you could do for the man was make it perfectly clear that he was not undercover, that he was at home, and perfectly safe.

Xander knew the minute Brian was no longer in a different place in his memories, by the shake in his shoulders and the quiet whimpers the man made.

"Hey there Blue Eyes," Xander whispered into his ear, "your safe, just here with me."

Brian whimpered once more and hid his face in Xander's chest, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This isn't...I messed it up...you don't..."

Xander tightened his hold on Brian, "Shh..." Xander told the blonde man, "I know you're not thinking I want to leave, because if you are you're very wrong Bri. I'm not leaving you, and you don't have anything to be sorry about."

"I woke you up," Brian said guilty.

Xander kissed the top of Brian's head, "that doesn't matter, nothing to be sorry about, and nothing to worry about. I'm not leaving you, I promise." Brian nodded his head into Xander's chest and let the man guide him back down to where he was once again laying on him. "Try to get some sleep Blue Eyes, I ain't going anywhere."

Xander once again started to comb through Brian's hair to help try to calm his still shaky nerves. He looked around the room, eyes widening when he saw Dom standing in the door way. He was a little confused as why the man hadn't come in, he obviously had heard Brian scream, came down to help, so why didn't he.

Dom smiled at the confused man, "I knew you could take care him," he whispered before he walked back out the door.

…

Brian laughed as he watched Letty kick Xander's ass at some first person shooter game.

"What the hell?" Xander said after he lost once again, "I never lose, ever! She's unbeatable," he ranted.

"Maybe you just suck," Brian said with a teasing smirk. Before Xander could even open his mouth and say some dirty response Brian cut him off, "Yeah I already know you suck," he winked at the man. "This time I was talking about in the bad way."

"Eww," Jesse commented while his girlfriend who was sitting on his lap giggled loudly.

"You're talking a lot shit Blue Eyes, especially since I don't think you could do much better," Xander mocked moving closer to Brian to nip playfully at his jaw.

Brian looked at the man carefully, "what do I get if I win?"

"Against her?" Xander snorted, "you won't."

"But if I do?" Brian asked once again.

"What do you want?" Xander asked with a lazy grin, knowing there was no way Brian would beat Letty.

"Probably a blow job," Leon muttered.

"I would get one of those anyways," Brian told the man who choked, which just made Brian laugh. "If I win I want to do a show with you, one of your stunts."

Xander's eyes widened in surprise, "Seriously Bri?" He asked excitedly. "All you had to do was tell me you wanted to be on the show Blue Eyes; I've been waiting for you to mention it."

"Oh," Brian said clearly not expecting that, his surprise morphed into a smirk, "Yeah but look at it this way, if I win then you basically have to tell everyone that you lost a bet, and I am a superior video game player."

Xander chuckled, "I don't think that's gonna happen, but I'll tell you what you can be on the show anyways even after you lose."

Brian gave Xander a mock pout, "you have very little faith in me," he said holding his hand out for the controller that was made to look like a gun.

Xander watched in disbelief as Brian slaughtered Letty in the game, "how in the hell did you get a perfect score," Xander barked out when Brian's screen flashed.

Brian laughed, "Umm cop, I was pretty good at the range."

"You should have paid a little more attention the high scores," Letty said pointing at the screen laughing her ass off.

Xander took a look at the screen and busted out laughing, he ruffled Brian's hair, "Alright show off let's go get changed."

Brian's eyes lit up in excitement, "What are we doing?"

"Dirt bikes I think, couple of sick jumps," Xander told him with a grin of his own. He had been waiting three months to introduce Brian on his show, and couldn't help but feel excited as well."

Brian and Xander both raced down to the basement to throw on their motor-cross pants and some plain black shirts. When Brian was changed Xander had to physically bite his lip to hold in a loud groan, "you're going to be the death of me Blue Eyes," he said practically drooling at the sight of Brian in his blue and black pants and tight shirt that hugged his body in just the perfect spots.

"After," Brian told him with a wink.

Both men walked up stairs and ran into Dom on their way out the door. "Where are you two going?"

"Do a stunt," Brian told him practically vibrating with excitement.

Dom chuckled at Brian, "be safe," he told both of them, "and be back in time for dinner, Mia is making your favorite X."

"Yes," Xander said with a grin, "we will definitely be back in time then."

…

Two men stood leaning against a heavily armored vehicle hidden by a rather large slope in a dirt hill.

"Sir," a man with a suit and tie said running up to give a report on his findings. "He still isn't alone sir, the same guy is with him."

The taller man leading their little find and grab mission let out a sigh, "we are out of time, hit them both with tranq darts and leave the other one here and just take Cage."

"Yes sir."

The leader watched as his highly decorated team moved to surround the two men, and quickly shot them down before either could think of fighting their way out.

He slowly made his way over watching as the team picked up Cage and started to carry him over to the back of the vehicle. He looked down at the man left there in the dirt and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Do you know who this is?" He asked the other man beside him.

"Information we've gathered tells us his name is Brian O'Conner."

The man looking down let out a surprised laugh, "Cage certainly keeps interesting company."

"Sir?" Another member of his team asked, not understanding the gold mine they had just accidentally walked into.

"Brian O'Conner, former LAPD, recruited by the FBI three times and CIA once, he brought down various cartels while working undercover, and the biggest cartel in the US. This man single handily brought in Carter Verone, who later escaped prison and tortured him, almost killing him."

"But he didn't obviously," the other man said looking at the man on the ground in a new light.

"Nope, he survived, but that's not even the best part. No the best part is that after years of being a cop this man went against his badge to save a family. A family he now calls his own."

"How is that the best part? He turned."

"It means he's willing to do whatever it takes to keep those he cares about safe, and we just happen to find him continuously with the one man we want to pull a job for us. Meaning he will take the job with Cage, a wild card who doesn't know the rule book paired with someone who does. Someone who is one of the best that I've ever seen." The man looked around at his team, "It's our lucky day boys we are taking this one too."

Brian glared heavily at the agent in front of him; he knew they had him in a corner. After saying over and over again he was retired, listening to Xander tell them that he wasn't working for the law, he knew that none of it mattered. They had him, and Xander, the moment they said they would cart Xander off to jail for the bridge stunt he pulled years ago.

Brian sighed, "if we are going to do this I need to use a phone."

"Bri," Xander called out, "you're not doing this Blue Eyes, I'll go get it done, you're not a cop anymore."

Brian raised his eyebrow, "and you were never one, what's your point X?"

Xander glared over at Brian, a very different look than he normally shot the other man's way. "My point is that I'm not letting you risk your life for me, I'm not letting you go back to this kind of life. It's dangerous, and I can't...I can't lose you Bri."

Brian sighed and walked over to Xander his hands were cuffed behind his back and it pissed him off because he couldn't touch the other man. He leaned his head over and put his forehead against the other man's. "I can't lose you either, which might happen if you go in alone. I did this for years X, I know every in and out of undercover work. You going alone isn't an option, I would just end up going in anyways, having to know that you're alright. Which would be messy and twice as dangerous. Alone we are vulnerable, together we are pretty unstoppable."

Xander shook his head and kissed Brian's nose drawing a gasp from the man standing in front him. "Dom isn't going to go for this."

Brian stood up straight, "that's who I'm calling, they are probably freaking out, Mia has probably called everyone we know, Jesse living by his computer spending every second looking up anything he can, Dom oh god I'm sure he gave the guys that were there in the dunes with us of a hell of a talking to, and Vince has probably set fire to the whole city by now."

Xander chuckled but winced at hearing Vince's name, "he's gonna kill me."

"Possibly," Brian said with a grin before looking back at the other man. "Phone?"

The man pressed his phone against Brian's ear and let him hold it there with his shoulder, "already calling Dominic Toretto."

The phone rang three times before it was answered, _"hello,"_ Dom said and Brian winced at the sound of exhaustion and panic he could hear even on the phone.

 _"Dom it's me,"_ Brian told him quickly wanting the man to know that he was alive as soon as possible.

 _"Thank god!"_ Dom said in relief, "it's Brian!" He yelled out away from the phone. _"Where the hell have you been Bri? You two have been gone for two days are you both alright?"_

Brian sighed _, "we were ambushed by some ROTC guys, shot with a tranq dart and carted off."_

 _"What the fuck, why?"_

 _"We are fine Dom, both of use. They took us to the facility and we were awake for about ten minutes, put through this test of sorts, then shot again. They dropped us off in the middle of Columbia in a coke field and shit got crazy here Dom, I don't have much time so I'm going to have to tell you later. Basically it was all a test and now they want us to work a job for them, some big level government agency."_

 _"Fuck,"_ Dom cursed out, _"Why you two?_ "

 _"Apparently we are just the right people for the job, Xander's tendencies to do crazy shit, my job record. We told them no, but..."_

Dom sighed, _"they have something on him, don't they?"_

 _"Yeah,"_ Brian whispered, _"the bridge jump, three large felonies."_

 _"He wouldn't ever see the outside of a cell again, fuck!"_

 _"Dom I know you don't want me to, I know I told you I wouldn't ever work another case again, but..."_

 _"Bri,"_ Dom interrupted. _"I know Bri, you love him."_

 _"Yeah,"_ Brian said looking up at Xander, _"I do love him."_

 _"I also know that if it was one of us you would go in a heartbeat, I don't expect anything different because it's him. You went in and got us pardoned, I know you're going to do the same for him."_

 _"I'm sorry,"_ Brian whispered once again.

 _"Nothing to be sorry about Bri, you do this and then you two come back home in one piece and there isn't a damn thing you have to apologize for, okay?"_

 _"Okay,"_ Brian said slightly nodding his head.

 _"You keep me updated I want regular check ins, I also want to know where you are going at all times got it?"_

 _"Yeah,"_ Brian told, _"I'll make sure they know that's apart of the deal."_

 _"Alright put Xander on,"_ Dom told him.

"He wants to talk to you," Brian told X. The man named Gibbons grabbed the phone from Brian and transferred it to Xander.

 _"Are you crazy?"_ Xander asked Dom. _"Are you seriously going to let him do this, I told him no!"_

Dom chuckled even despite the situation, _"he's going to do it with or without my blessing. He loves you there ain't no way he's gonna just stay away. Look Xander you two are stronger as a team, I've seen you skateboard, surf, and ride together; you were made to be a team. He can keep you safe and you him. Just watch out for each other, get it done fast and both of you come home. Just making sure he makes it back isn't going to cut it; if you don't come back he won't either, not fully anyways."_

 _"I got it,"_ Xander told him knowing there was no arguing, Dom was right, Brian was right, they were better together. Together they could do this.

Gibbons grabbed the phone when it was clear that the two men were done with it. "So I guess we're putting the two of you on a plane."

Xander walked over behind Brian and put his chin on the man's shoulder, "you ready for this shit Blue Eyes?"

Brian smirked with a small shrug leaning his head to nip at Xander's jaw; he waited till the man looked down and met his gaze, "I live for this shit."

Xander grinned, he knew Brian wasn't talking about the job, "I live for you too Bri."


End file.
